


A Very Marauder Halloween

by Farquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleman Sirius, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Peter, POV Remus Lupin, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Supportive James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farquad/pseuds/Farquad
Summary: To the Marauders delight the Great Halloween Feast has returned to Hogwarts during their fifth year. Now James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are faced with many tasks such as what to wear or who to bring?But Remus are faced with the greatest task of all; because how is he supposed to deal with his one-sided crush on Sirius during a full evening of costumes, music and dance?





	1. The Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes or other faults in this text. English is not my first language and this is also the first fanfic I have ever written. But the idea popped up in my head and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> With that said I hope that you will enjoy reading this silly little love story as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!  
> (All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and not me.)

Chapter 1:  
The Outfit

Friday, 31 October 1975

"Lily, you've got to help me."

Remus pleaded in a hushed whisper to Lily while attempting to do Sirius' well known puppy-dog-eyes. It was past noon in the nearly empty Gryffindor common room and all students third years or older had got the afternoon free to have time to get ready for the Great Halloween Feast that was due later that evening. Most of Hogwarts population was now starting to get ready with dressing up in their costumes or applying makeup, or even beginning to transfigure part of their appearance instead of buying a costume. Thus most of the students were absent from the common room taking their time getting ready. 

Remus however was not one of them. He had just started to panic and did what he usually did in that situation: went to his best non-marauder friend Lily. 

"Remus, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready for the feast? Like almost, ehm, every other student at Hogwarts?" Lily asked looking very confused. She was holding a heap of clothes and something that looked like a dusty old hat and a sword. What was she going to be for the feast? Zorro? 

"Well to be honest I really didn't want to go. For obvious reasons such as having to watch loud youths jumping around screaming at some band or the fact that I instead could enjoy a quiet evening in the common room or the dorm with a good book for that matter." Remus looked around dreamily at the common room as if he really could use of an evening in full serenity. But then he remembered his panic and looked helpless again. 

"The thing is that Sirius kind of made me agree to go to the feast but now I have no clue what to do! I have nothing to wear and the fest starts in five hours!" Remus grabbed a fist of his hair as he breathed through his teeth. He looked desperate.

"Oh!" Lily's eyes widened a bit when she thought for a while, then she started to smile very smugly.

"He asked you to go with him, as in a date?" She asked Remus with a very suggestive glint in her eyes.

"No! Or, well he asked me to go with him but then James heard and proclaimed that we would all go together 'Marauder style'." Remus rolles hies eyes at that. "All for one and one for all or something. I don't really know what happened but one thing led to another and somehow James ended up planning pranks with Sirius and shouting reassuring words to anyone that would listen. 'We don't need no dates!' 'Come on mates, I'll make sure that this evening will be brilliant, I'm telling you, brilliant!' Then Peter piped something about how he really agreed with James, like he always does and well..." Remus babbled on while Lily tried to follow the conversation looking slightly disoriented.

"Anyway, I don't know if Sirius wanted to go only with med or not, but he probably didn't. I think I read too much into it, like always." Remus sighed and looked down at his shoes. 

"No, don't say that Remus! Maybe he has finally opened his eyes and realized what an amazing, clever, smart, hot and sexy guy you are!" Lily patted Remus on the shoulder while she tried to give Remus some hope. He flushed scarlet at that but only mumbled something in response, something that sounded a lot like "I'm not hot and sexy…" while stepping away a bit from Lily's friendly shoulder patting that turned into slapping really quick.

"Oh, come on Remus, stop sulking now. Black probably meant to invite you as a date but then Potter had to ruin it like he ruins a lot of things. Like my reputation for one thing!" Lily rolled her eyes and waved her hands dramatically in the air. That made Remus laugh and he sobered up enough to bring up the main topic again.

"Thanks for your uplifting words Lily but we still have a serious matter on our hands, and no don't make that joke." Remus interrupted Lily with a fierce frown as she opened her lips as if to make a remark. 

"I don't have anything to wear and that's a huge problem considering that Sirius have invited me to a kind-of-or-maybe-not-date! I will look like a total fool if I turn up at the feast looking like myself. And he will probably dress up as something really bad or cool, which will make me look even worse. Please help me?" Remus begged once more; although this time he grabbed Lily by the shoulders to make a bigger effect. "I need to look cool to make Sirius notice me!" Remus hissed quite desperately staring into her eyes.

Lily looked torn for a while but then she tore her gaze from Remus' amber eyes to her heap of clothes hanging on her arm. Maybe she could offer a couple of hours on Remus, her outfit was nearly done anyway. Remus let go of her shoulders to make a big sigh while he stared dramatically up the ceiling. Oh come on, how could Lily refuse to help someone that looked like that?

"Of course I'll help you Remus!" Lily exclaimed with a little laugh. "Follow me and I won't let you go until you look positively hot AND sexy!" Then she grabbed Remus by arm with the clothes-free arm and started yanking him up the girls' dormitories. 

~

"Have you seen Moony?

Sirius looked around the great hall, looking for the missing marauder. They had been together all four for transfiguration that morning and then it had been only him and Remus for astronomy before noon. Now it was lunch and with that also the beginning of the weekend since all students over third year had gotten the last period free to be able to get themselves ready for the feast. 

"I don't know mate, maybe in the library?" James suggested as he gave Sirius a sympathetic look. It didn't last long though as he almost immediately turned it back to his plate of food. Sirius looked at the empty seat at his immediate left. Remus' seat. 

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, how can he just disappear in what, fifteen minutes?" Sirius looked at James and Peter expectantly, as if he expected them to be as worried about Remus' absence as he was.

"Well, maybe he went to the loo?" Peter managed to spit in between huge bites of sausages, not even looking up from his third portion of lunch.

"Wormy's probably right Pads. I bet he will turn up here in a minute. Don't worry so much, yeah?" James said while giving Sirius an odd look. He looked like he knew something Sirius didn't and he didn't like it. 

"Why do you worry so much anyway? Doesn't he always say that he can take care of himself anyway?" Asked Peter, finally looking up from his food. Although after meeting Sirius' angry grey eyes he quickly returned his gaze to his plate. 

"No reason, just wonder where one of my best mates are is all. Isn't it normal to wonder that?" Sirius bit back rather fiercely. 

Crossing his arms James leaned back in his chair. "But Sirius, last week Wormtail was absent from both lunch and dinner but you didn't ask where he was? Not even once? How do you explain that?" James asked Sirius with that odd quizzing look again. He looked like he was reading Sirius, calculating him. And the fact that James had used Sirius' birth name instead of his nickname also stated something. Like he was being unusually serious.

Determined to ignore James' unnecessary question Sirius looked away from James' calculating hazel eyes and instead turned his gaze around the great hall. His eyes locked on the Slytherin table where he spotted Regulus chatting with some pureblood girl and then getting up and leaving. Regulus was a fourth year now and was probably heading to the feast later, perhaps with the pureblood girl as company. 

Following Regulus with his gaze Sirius saw greasy Snivellus Snape leaving the great hall heading to the dungeons as well. Watching all these people leaving made Sirius think about their own costumes and preparations for the masquerade. 

"Shouldn't we head back to the dorm to get ready soon? Maybe Remus ate in the kitchen already and then went to the dorm to get ready before us." Sirius asked no one in particular as he continued to stare at leaving students. 

James and Peter shared a look of confusion as they both noted that Sirius had avoided the question but then gathered their stuff and made to stand up and leave. "Sure mate, you lead the way." James said as he lifted his bag onto his right shoulder. Peter copied him and also lifted his bag to his right shoulder.

Finally looking away from the entrance Sirius made sure that he had gathered all his belongings and then swung his bag onto his left shoulder. He wouldn't give James the satisfaction of having two copycats.

"I bet I can reach the Fat Lady ten seconds before you ol' Prongs, wanna bet?" Sirius asked James with a challenging look in his eyes. James got an equally challenging look as he answered "I will reach it before you even have time to count to ten, granpa!" And then they both rushed out of the great hall as if their lives depended on it.

Peter was left to gape at them before he started to get out of the hall as well, hurrying on his steps as he heard an angry McGonagall from the head table. Before Peter made it out of the entrance he saw James push Snape on the way to the stairs. In the echo of James' and Sirius' laughter Peter sighed and concluded that firstly, he would never be able to keep up with them, and secondly that this was going to be a very long day. Sighing yet again he started up the stairs while shouting "Wait for me, you daft mutts!"

~

About two weeks prior, at Sunday October 19 the four boys that we know as the Marauders had been hanging around in the common room. Lazily reading a book in the couch by the fire place was Remus. Half asleep on his shoulder was Sirius and by the table playing exploding snap was James and Peter. It was the day before the full moon and they had all finished their homework in time for once. Although not without a lot of help and proofreading from Remus, at least when it comes to Peter's potions essay. 

A bit restless as they were in anticipation of the next day's adventure in their newly concurred animagus forms they were bored and just wanted to waste time. Then all of a sudden McGonagall had appeared at the entrance looking prude and stern with a piece of parchment in her left hand. After greeting a few of the brave Gryffindor's she walked up to the billboard and with a flick of her wand enchanted the parchment to stay there. Then she turned around to face the students of her house and cleared her throat.

"Listen up boys and girls of Gryffindor house. I am here to present to you the official date and time of the Great Halloween Feast that has returned to Hogwarts this year. All students above third year will get the opportunity to attend an evening full of festivities such as music, dance and costumes. The Feast is a masquerade and just to have your notice there will be a costume competition held by headmaster professor Albus Dumbledore himself. The winner of the competition will gain fifty points to his or her house, so this is a great opportunity for you to show your loyalty to the Gryffindor house by winning it for us. 

The feast will start at 6PM and end at midnight. To bring a date is optional, but if you are a third year or lower you will need a date older than fourteen to gain attendance to the ball. Classes will be dismissed at noon on Friday October 31 and to remind you yet again: It is a masquerade so therefore a costume is a must. 

I hope that you will all behave and show your dignity to the Gryffindor house by acting accordingly and with respect. Good evening." Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod before walking out of the common room and exiting through the entrance. 

For a while the common room was deadly silent. But then James jumped up from his chair and shouted "Wicked!" He looked almost crazy when he rushed forward to the billboard to read the details yet again. Peter followed him while Sirius woke up from his nap on Remus' shoulder. The chatting started up again and students started to crowd by the billboard, trying to get a glimpse of the parchment that was now hidden behind James frame. The Gryffindor third years started to look desperate when they realized they would need to find a date whilst others started to discuss what to wear with their friends. 

"What's all this noise about, Moony?" Sirius mumbled against Remus' shoulder while he slowly came back to reality. 

"Did you sleep through all that? Really? Are you serious?" Remus asked Sirius a bit surprised.

Sirius got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes I'm-"

"No! Don't!" Remus hurriedly slapped his hand over Sirius's mouth. This close to the full moon he sometimes forgot about the fact that you could never speak the word 'serious' around any of the Marauders. And to be honest, that joke got old four years ago. 

Momentarily Remus also seemed to forget his huge crush on Sirius and the fact that he always started to blush fiercely whenever Sirius as much as smiled at him. 

Sirius' grey eyes looked surprised up at Remus' amber ones. Feeling his cheeks burn Remus quickly removed his hand from Sirius mouth and looked down at his lap. Had he looked up though he would have seen that he wasn't the only one blushing. 

Before Sirius had time to say anything Remus began to explain that McGonagall had left a note about the upcoming masquerade feast. When he was done with the explanation James and Peter returned to their spots around the fireplace. Peter started packing away his game of exploding snap while James walked over towards Remus and Sirius.

"Brilliant! Isn't it? We can dress up as whatever we like! Come on mates, Wormy's packing up so we can go to the dorm and plan our outfits. It's going to be wicked!" James gave an almost impossible huge grin while he took one hand and ruffled his black messy hair. 

The four boys then proceeded to walk to their dorm and then slumped on their beds. 

"So, what are we going to dress up as?" Peter piped when the dorm had been silent for a couple of seconds. He directed the question mostly toward James, as usual.

"I don't know mate. Wouldn't it be cool though if we could dress up partly as our animagus forms? Like if I transfigured Prongs' antlers and stuff. I bet it would be mad because we would prank everyone to think it's only a costume while it's really a part of our animagus form." James explained with a huge grin.

"Yes, great idea Prongs, if we want to get ourselves expelled, or sent to Azkaban?" Sirius walked over to James' bed and shoved him on the shoulder. Then he gave Remus an apologetic look over his shoulder before he turned his gaze back to James. "It's illegal remember? And someone might realize the truth. A quarter of the school consists of Ravenclaws after all." He said with a sigh.

"Padfoot is right, it might be fun for a short while but then the reality would dawn upon us and it would only be a matter of time before someone put the pieces together Prongs. And we simply can't risk it. Not you, nor I." Remus looked bothered over at his bed and started fiddling with his bedspreads.

Sirius looked over at Remus again with a look, what was that look? James slowly analyzed Sirius' peculiar behavior until he heaved himself up from the bed and walked over to the window. "Yeah, maybe my idea had some flaws to it. But what should we dress up as then?" He leaned on the windowsill while crossing his arms and looked first at Remus, then Sirius and lastly Peter.

"Oi Prongs, you know what you should be? Frankenstein! Why? Because you look like the walking dead already!" Sirius shouted all of a sudden and then James ran towards him and they started a brotherly fight.

Remus sighed at the extent of the reach of that joke. But he didn't say anything about it and instead picked up a book and started to read. The fight could go on for a while.

~  
Later that same evening James decided that he was going to dress up as Albus Dumbledore for the feast. But also that he would participate in the costume competition, which he would win. And after he had won Gryffindor fifty points Lily Evans would realize what a brave knight he is and then fail to resist kissing him. 

After James persuaded Peter to dress up as professor Horace Slughorn to match him he was off to find said Lily to ask her to be 'The McGonagall to my Dumbledore.' Peter followed him out the door and Sirius and Remus was left in the dorm. Sirius didn't say what he was going to dress up as, nor did Remus. Remus also kept it a secret that he wasn't planning on going. 

Although a week later it became clear that Lily would refuse to go with James to the feast even if he was the last man on the earth. It was also then Sirius would ask Remus to go to the feast with him, right before James and Peter came crashing through the door and decided it would be a great idea to go as a group. Not knowing what to do in that situation, or if the invitation still lasted Remus and Sirius simply changed topic and didn't speak about the invite again. None of them wanted to risk having to hear the other ask if it was a 'date'. 

Because after all neither Remus nor Sirius knew that the other one was just as crazy about the other as they were.  
~  
"What is Black going to dress up as?" Lily asked Remus after she warned the other girls in the dormitories that she was bringing a boy up with her. When they reached the fifth years dorm Lily searched under her bed and then threw a couple of magazines on her matress while mumbling something under her breath.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Why?" Remus miserably asked while he hopelessly slumped down at the end of Lily's bed. 

"I thought that you could match. But it doesn't matter. I have another idea…" Lily trailed off as she looked through one of the magazines and then stopped when she came to a picture of a male model. Remus thought that she was looking for inspiration. 

"Do you perhaps know what he fancies? Like for example if he likes colorful things, tight clothes, or just anything? Give me something to work with." Lily looked up from the magazine and her green eyes met Remus' amber ones. He felt his cheeks heat up as he answered.

"Ehm… Well, if he's style is anything to go by I guess he likes about anything in leather, black clothes, tight trousers…" Remus trailed of as he dreamily glanced in the distance.

"Hello? The world to Remus?" Lily laughed as she pinched Remus left cheek. "You've really got it bad, you know." She sang as Remus snapped back to reality. He started to look guilty and gave Lily an apologetic look as he rubbed his cheek. She smiled at him but then got a determined look on her face. 

"Okay I know what we'll do. You said that Black likes dark things? Then perhaps something that oozes a bit of danger. How about a vampire?" She sat down on the bed next to Remus and took his hand. "Then I could help you transfigure your school robe into a long, black cape and maybe add a red lining. And I could help you style your hair, put on some eyeliner and transfigure a couple of fangs. If Black likes what you said he does he won't be able to take his eyes of you." She said confidently and looked quite proud of herself.

Remus got a troubled look on his face and frowned at Lily. "Well, wouldn't it be kind of odd though? I mean, a werewolf dressed up as a vampire. I don't know. It feels weird." Remus didn't look all too happy with the suggestion but Lily was known for her determination.

"Don't be silly Remus. First of all barely no one knows about your secret, and secondly you said yourself that you couldn't come dressed up as yourself. You know what? I hereby decide that you will dress up as a vampire and before you know it you will have Black wrapped around your little finger." Lily flashed him a wide grin while she winked at him. "Come on then, stand up and give me that robe of yours!"

Remus had no choice but to do as she said and handed her his robe. Then they started on his transformation from Hogwarts-prefect-Remus to badass-hot-and-sexy vampire-Remus. 

After having to listen Remus go on about his more-than-a-crush on Sirius for months now Lily was determined to help him get what he want, even if it meant cutting her own time to get ready short. 

She transfigured his school robe into a long black cape with red lining. Then she proceeded to transfigure his trousers into a tight pair of dark leather ones. Remus helped her transfigure his sweater into a tight white long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and ruffles at the end of the sleeves and at the front. According to Lily vampires were supposed to wear cravats and extremely tight clothes. Or she just said to stop him complaining about it. 

Together they transfigured his vest into an aristocratic looking one, with fancy gold buttons and a perfect fit. The cape's lining and the vest were both blood red to fit the image. Remus admitted that those articles added to the vampire look but he didn't quite get what the skin tight leather pants had to do with it, nor his now transfigured pointy leather boots with a heel. But he knew better than to question Lily when she had her mind set on something so he kept quiet. 

After Remus put on his transfigured clothes, with much struggle due to the tightness of the outfit, Lily led him over to the bathroom mirror where started on his hair. She combed it and then added a bit of hair product to make it lay slicked back. She left a couple of strands here and there to fall in his face and make him look slightly more dangerous. Looking in the mirror Remus could see his light brown hair looking proper but also a messy with the strands hanging out at the right places. For the first time he thought his hair actually looked good, and he didn't mind the few grey strands of hair that could be seen up front. 

"Wow Lily, it looks amazing." He told her astonished. She smiled and replied that it was time for the makeup. She started to apply a thin layer of foundation on his skin, but not too much as she wanted Sirius to still be able to spot his many freckles. Smiling to herself Lily thought that Remus would have Sirius swooning over him in no time. She would make sure of that. 

After contouring Remus' cheekbones, nose and under his jaw it was time for the eyes. After telling him to close them she started to create depth to them by filling in the crease with dark eyeshadow. Just a little bit so that the eyes would enhance. She then proceeded to line his amber eyes with dark eyeliner. Just a thin line to mark but not to take over. She then put a tiny bit of mascara over his already dark eyelashes and then she was done. "You can look now Remus" she said.

Remus opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he watched the person standing there. Was it really him? He lifted his hand and traced the side of his face, from his hair, to his chin and jaw. "Lily, I- I-" He started, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know. You look good. Really good. I would actually even dare to say sexy!" She gave him a huge grin, laughed and patted him on the back. 

"Thank you." Was all Remus managed to say as he tore his gaze from the hot man in the mirror and turned it toward Lily. "Thank you Lily, I don't know what I would do without you, you're the best!" 

Remus gave Lily one of his rare hugs and then gave her a genuine smile. She could see the gratitude in his eyes and she smiled back. When he smiled with his teeth though she realized that they had forgot something. 

"Wait Remus, we forgot the most important thing of the costume, the fangs!" While laughing Remus opened his mouth and Lily then transfigured two of his teeth in the upper jaw into great, white, piercing fangs and two in the lower jaw as well. "Watch out so you don't accidentally bite Black with those." Lily joked. Remus nudged her shoulder in response to the joke. "I wish." He said. 

After thanking Lily yet again it was time for Remus to leave the girls dormitories, mostly because Lily had to get ready as well. After he left Lily and stated down his way to the common room he decided that he would take a walk to the usually empty boys bathroom at the sixth floor and practice some flirting. Remus figured that if he was going to make Sirius fall for him he would need some practice. 

He did not want to return to his own dorm just yet since he guessed that it would be occupied by James, Peter and Sirius. For some reason Remus wanted his costume to be a surprise until the necessary reveal at the beginning of the feast. Remus decided that he wanted to surprise Sirius with his unusual hot, sexy, dangerous, leather look later. 

It was still a couple of hours to kill before the feast though and Remus would need to occupy himself with something else in the meantime. The flirting practice was probably going to end faster than he thought so he needed to find something to do. Maybe daydream some about Sirius. That had always worked before. 

As he made his way down the five stairs of the girl dormitories he heard many cat calls, wolf whistles and shouted words such as 'Hey bad boy!' 'Damn, you look fine!' or 'Wow, you sexy beast!'. It took a while until Remus realized that they were aimed at him. 

Furiously blushing he walked even faster down the stairs until he reached the door to the common room. But before he opened it he tried to listen if any of his friends were at the other side. Remus thought it would only be awkward if he walked out of the girls dormitories and then had to explain what he had done there. 

After making sure that it was safe to pass Remus opened the door and immediately stalked the few steps between the door and the portrait hole and then started down the moving staircases toward the abandoned boy's bathroom on the sixth floor. 

In the meantime he thought about Sirius. He wondered what he would be dressed up as as he thought about his long, silky smooth black hair and his aristocratic features. Then he thought about his high cheekbones, stormy grey eyes and perfect skin. Unlike Remus Sirius barely had any scars at all and he looked perfect no matter what he was doing. He looked beautiful when he ate, slept, studied or played Quidditch. But he was the most beautiful when he was up to no good, with a mischievous glint in his eyes that oozed danger miles away. Remus felt his heart ache when he thought about how perfect Sirius was. Sirius was never going to like him back, but he still couldn't give up. 

Remus decided that tonight would be the night. Tonight he would either see if Sirius liked him back and then they would live happily ever after, or he would realize that Sirius would never want to be with anyone like him. After all he was ugly, a werewolf and a male. Remus sighed at that realization. But even though Sirius was probably never going to like him back he still decided to hope for the first option. Lily had made a great job at making him look attractive after all. And if the cat calls were any to go after it wasn't just him and Lily that thought he looked good.

Remus reached the bathroom, opened the door and walked inside where he found it empty. Perfect. He walked to one of the mirrors and stared up at his reflection. Okay. So now he would practice. Flirting. Right. 

He tried to blink his right eye in a flirty wink but it ended up looking like he got something stuck in his eye. Not very sexy. 

He tried to smile smugly instead but ended up looking like some crazy killer since he somehow ended up staring at the same time. Next he tried to smile with his teeth, but that was almost the worst of it all. He looked positively psycho smiling with his teeth but not with his eyes. 

"I can't do it! I give up!" Remus growled as he gripped the sink. He became frustrated on himself after minutes of staring at his reflection. He felt awkward, dumb and stupid. He couldn't flirt and it was too late to learn how to do it anyway. He would just have to accept that he was a lost cause.

Instead of practicing more Remus walked out of the bathroom and went to search for an empty classroom. There he could practice on their latest charms homework or maybe take a nap. Or daydream about Sirius again. 

He would probably end up doing the latter.


	2. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that starts to laugh every time I think about Slughorn? I am? Oh ok...
> 
> This chapter is really silly but I hope you like it anyway. Happy Halloween and Friday the 13th! :D

Chapter 2:  
The Feast

After a couple of hours daydreaming about Sirius Remus found himself walking toward the entrance hall. The Marauders had not decided when or where to meet up and now that he thought about it he hadn't told anyone where he had been off for the past hours. Remus shrugged off that worry and continued down the many flight of stairs. 

After a while he met up with a couple of Gryffindor fourth years. It was a group of three girls and two boys and they all looked up at Remus. First they all wore happy smiles on their faces, and some of the girls even looked love-struck when they took in Remus appearance. But then they all furrowed their brows and started gaping. 

One of the boys, dressed up as a medieval knight, cleared his throat and asked "Lupin?"

They all stalked down to a stop when Remus gave them a small smile and a curt nod. "Why, yes? That's me." 

The group of fourth years looked shocked over the fact that the usually scrawny looking Lupin, hid under many layers of robes and books wore skin tight clothes and looked for the lack of a better word: hot.

One of the girls, dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, snapped back to reality first and shook her head while she said "Oh, we didn't recognize you that's all. You look really good by the way. Are you supposed to be a vampire?" She asked with a smile and eyes that looked, what did they look like? They looked almost hungry Remus concluded.

The group and Remus began walking down the stairs again while Remus small talked with them. However, as they reached the last flight of stairs he parted from them. 

Standing on the top of the stairs Remus looked down at the crowded entrance hall. He could spot students from all four houses, dressed up as all kinds of characters, animals and famous people. He squinted his eyes and searched through the crowd to try and find his friends and that's when he saw it- that's when he saw him. 

Remus heart took skipped a beat as his calm amber eyes locked with Sirius' stormy grey ones. Sirius stood in the middle of the great hall, barely visible due to the crowd of hundreds of students but when he looked Remus in the eyes it was as if the world stopped just for a second and everyone else disappeared but the two of them.

Remus couldn't help the little gasp that escaped him as he met Sirius eyes. He tightened his grip on the handrail and felt his cheeks burn when he saw that Sirius licked his lips as he took in Remus' appearance. Sirius ran his eyes over Remus body, from the top of his head down to his chest. Then he swiped his eyes over to Remus midsection as he took in the tight trousers. Lastly he swiped his eyes over Remus' boots. 

Remus thought his eyes tricked him when he saw Sirius eyes widen and his mouth open. Maybe Lily had been right about the fact that Sirius wasn't going to be able to take his eyes of him after all. 

Then Remus realized that he hadn't looked over Sirius' outfit yet. When he glanced down from Sirius face to his body he felt himself gasp yet again. Sirius was naked!

Remus felt himself raise his left hand to cover his mouth and his, what, third gasp already? But then he looked over at Sirius again and realized that he wasn't naked. He wore trousers and a, what was that? A torn to shreds shirt? Remus squinted his eyes and focused his gaze at Sirius almost-bare-chest. Yes he was indeed wearing a shirt, although it was more like threads hanging off his frame, like something had clawed on it. On his chest he had painted or transfigured a couple of feral looking scars that ran next to each other, also looking a lot like claw marks. It looked like it dropped blood from the biggest scar, like it was freshly made. 

Lowering his gaze Remus saw that Sirius was wearing tight, dark, brown trousers. They were torn here and there and didn't have a hem by the feet. One pant reached his knee while the other reached his ankle. The trousers had something that looked like blood splashed over them but also mud and grass. I looked like Sirius had been running around in the forbidden forest fighting a wild animal of some sort. 

Remus tore his gaze from Sirius lower body and looked over at his face again. He now saw that he had ruffled up his hair and filled it with a bit of dried blood, mud and grass as well. Remus even thought he could spot a couple of leaves here and there. 

Sirius had transfigured something to look like huge, dark brown dog ears at the top of his head and he had also transfigured a tail. At least Remus thought it was transfigured since Padfoot's tail was black in this one was dark brown. 

Sirius wore dark eyeliner around his eyes and had smeared blood on his cheekbones and his arms. He also had drawn a couple of claw marks from his left eye following the bridge of his nose and down to his right jaw and that's when Remus realized. He was dressed up as a werewolf. 

Remus eyes almost popped out of his head from the extent he was staring. He was full out gaping now and it took a while for him to realize that Sirius had matched his facial expressions. Gathering every ounce of his Gryffindor bravery Remus started to walk down the stairs again, straightening his posture and wishing to Merlin that he wouldn't trip on his way down. While walking he looked behind Sirius and realized that Sirius stood right in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. Awkward!

But then Dumbledore gave Sirius a friendly shove and Remus realized that it was really James and Peter dressed up as them. 

When Remus reached the end of the stairs he saw that Sirius hadn't been the only one staring at him. Many faces, both familiar and unfamiliar to Remus seemed shocked over his unusual appearance. Not liking the attention Remus hurried on his steps toward his friends even more. 

On his way through the crowd in the hall he passed by Lily who patted him on the back and gave him a huge grin. "Go get him Remus!" she said as she gave him a wink. Remus Realized that she was dressed up as a pirate. So that's what her hat and sword was used to.  
He passed her so fast that he failed to spot Snape right next to her, wearing a matching pirate outfit. But he didn't miss his disliking sneeze coming from his direction.

After a couple of steps Remus finally reached his friends. James and Peter both greeted him with equally wide eyes and broad grins. James lifted his right hand and aimed for a friendly pat on his back. "Hey, look it's Moony!" James said with a smile.

"Where have you been all day?" Asked Peter as he gave Remus a friendly pat on his shoulder.

Remus smiled at them as he shrugged. "Nowhere special. Got ready early and then read some." He lied. He was not going to tell them about his panic, Lily's help in the girls' dormitories and especially not about how he recently spent hours daydreaming about Sirius. Nope, a white lie would have to make due instead. 

"Really?" James asked while giving Remus one of his calculating looks. Remus had a slight problem reading his facial expressions though, as he was wearing a full blown white fake beard that reached him to his knees. He also wore a white, long haired wig. Remus guessed that he had transfigured his own rectangular glasses to be in the form of a half-moon that hung from the tip of his nose. The pointy hat he wore was a beautiful shade of purple that matched his dress that was in the same color. James really looked like Dumbledore, except for the missing wrinkles that is. 

"Yeah you know me, I like to read!" Remus voice squeaked at the end and he prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't realize that he was lying. He locked eyes with Peter as he desperately tried to ignore James calculating gaze. Remus came to face with a very realistic looking Professor Slughorn. Peter wore a plaid outfit from top to bottom since his trousers, vest and jacket were all in the same material. His usually light blonde hair was transfigured gray and he had even transfigured a bald spot at the top of his head. But the most noticeable change from Peter's usual look was the moustache. He wore a big, furry, walrus looking moustache that made Remus over lip itch form just looking at it. Along with the fake belly added underneath his clothes the costume was very good. "You look great Wormtail, and you too Prongs." Remus said as he tried to fill the silence. 

After Remus had taken in the looks of both James and Peter and they had said their thanks to his compliment Remus looked in between them. And that's when he realized that Sirius hadn't said a word since he arrived. 

Remus and Sirius locked eyes again and Sirius expression said something he couldn't quite place. Remus felt his heartbeat speed up as he searched his brain for anything to say. But he was afraid that when he opened his mouth he would pour out all sorts of stuff. Like how feral, hot and dangerous Sirius looked right then, or how he made Remus's knees feel weak with just a look. Or accidentally let slip that Remus was very into him.

Remus continued to meet Sirius eyes with his own for a few more moments but then Sirius bit his lip. Okay, Remus' brain really stopped to function now and he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to find anything, just anything to say. He felt stupid for probably looking like a goldfish but above all he felt hot. Too hot when Sirius looked at him like that. What did it mean?

Then Remus snapped back to reality as he heard James say "Ehm… Oh look at the time! I gotta go find Evans, see you later mates!" James grabbed a very confused looking Peter's arm and then they left in series of hushed whispers that sounded a lot like "Hurry up Wormy", "What? Why are we leaving?" and "Can't you see? They want to be alone for a while…" "But why!?" Then they were too far away for Remus to be able to hear them anymore. 

After following the two leaving marauders with his gaze Remus turned it back to Sirius just as he cleared his throat and said "You look very good Moony." Remus impossibly felt himself blush even more as he stared at Sirius who now wore a shy smile. Remus hadn't thought it possible for Sirius, the well-known confident Gryffindor to look shy. 

Another minute of silence stretched as Remus waited for his brain to start funcion again. He was staring at Sirius as Sirius tried to make conversation from another angle. 

"You're supposed to be a vampire, right?" He asked, this time with a confident smile on his face. 

At that Remus started to relax. Sirius may look all hot and dangerous, and may have given Remus odd but not unwelcome signals but he was still the same Sirius as before. His best friend since four years back. And that thought made it easier for Remus to join the conversation. 

"Yeah. How did you figure? I mean was it the long cape or the massive fangs?" He asked with a teeth showing grin just to show the fangs. Sirius eyes then automatically fell on his mouth and that's when Remus realized he'd made a mistake. Oh Merlin. Sirius was looking at his mouth! 

Instantly feeling his entire body heat up Remus stopped grinning and closed his mouth as fast as he could but Sirius didn't look away. Instead he kept looking but this time at Remus' lips. In return Remus dared a glance at Sirius' lips. They were even better than in his fantasies as they were perfectly plump, pink and slightly parted. Remus must be dreaming, or was Sirius walking closer? 

But then the spell was broken when Sirius snapped out of it, whatever "it" was, as he cleared his throat yet again. "It was the cape. That made me guess I mean." Sirius blabbered out as his cheeks blushed bright pink. He didn't look Remus in the eyes but instead looked anywhere else but at him. 

"And I guess you're a werewolf, right?" Asked Remus, now looking a bit bothered. He felt it a bit risky to get peoples mind set on werewolves when he was a real living one so close by. But leave it to Sirius to face the danger and think of it as fun instead of risky.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked back wearing a smug grin. 

"Oh I don't know, I have some experience as to what werewolves look like." Remus sighed and he rolled his eyes. He didn't like to speak about his furry little problem, especially not in a hall filled with almost half of Hogwarts residents. What if someone guessed?

"Come on Moony, I thought it would be fun. Don't take it too seriously, and we sort of match, don't we?" Sirius tried to get Remus on other, happier thoughts and as usual it worked. 

"I have yet to know in what world a werewolf and a vampire match, but if you say so." Remus shrugged and gave Sirius a small smile. Sirius grinned back at that. He looked almost too happy.

Before they managed to add anything more to the conversation however they heard more than saw James return. "You arrogant git!" they heard a female voice shout after him. Then a sweaty James-Dumbledore and Peter-Slughorn ran up next to Remus and Sirius' spot in the middle of the crowded hall. James's hat was hanging of the edge and Peter's fake belly had slid down some during their sprint from a furious looking Lily Evans. Remus didn't even want to know what they had done or said to end up running like that so he did what he always did in a situation like that. He rolled his eyes.

Shortly after that the four boys saw Hagrid walking up to the doors leading to the great hall and open them. "Welcome in!" He greeted the waiting students as they began walking inside. It was a mix of people that were going as friends or going as couples. 

The Marauders followed the stream and was almost at the doors when Sirius suddenly turned toward Remus. He looked deeply into his eyes and asked "May I escort you inside?". While he said it he looked deadly serious, if not a bit uncertain. 

Remus felt his heart rate rise up again as he managed to stutter "Ye- Yes please". 

Sirius took Remus' left hand and placed it on his right arm and then proceeded to lead Remus forward towards the entrance. Remus didn't know what was going on. Did Sirius actually like him back? Or was he really dreaming? To be honest Remus didn't think it mattered if this was real or not. But he still didn't dare question it either, as this was more than what he had wanted for months. He still couldn't resist pinching himself on his hip with his right hand though and when he felt the pain he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. 

What was happening and what did it mean?

They walked through the doors as Sirius led the way. Looking around Remus saw that the teachers had transfigured the four house tabled into many smaller round ones. Looking around a bit more Remus managed to recognize some of the faces of his classmates and teachers. He noticed that the real professor Dumbledore that had dressed up as Merlin, or at least he thought so. Kind of hard to know when both of them wear long white beards and pointy hats. 

After spotting Dumbledore he recognized Madame Pomfrey dressed up as Mary Poppins and next to her professor McGonagall dressed up as someone that looked evil. Remus thought for a while and realized that she was dressed up as Maleficent. Then he spotted the real Slughorn dressed up as - oh Merlin. Dressed up as Elvis bloody Presley. With a black wig full of grease and a white bodysuit that glittered in the light from the hundreds of lights hanging from the ceiling. 

At the same time Remus heard Sirius whisper in his ear "Hey Moony, what do you think of ol' Sluggy's costume for the night? Really sexy, right?" Then he chuckled and Remus couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at that. God, how was he supposed to survive the night when Sirius did things like that?

"Yeah Pads, he looks really badass." Remus whispered back, ridiculously close to Sirius ear while taking his time at the word 'badass'. He smiled to himself when he felt Sirius shiver in response. Maybe it wasn't just him them after all.

"And look, isn't McGonagall eyeing him up right now?" Sirius whispered back, now touching Remus' ears with his lips. Okay, Remus realized that this was turning out to be a game as to who could whisper the closest, or maybe who could withstand it the longest. He didn't know for sure but he wasn't going to give up a unique chance like this.

Remus felt all giddy inside when he leaned in to whisper again. "Is it only me, or aren't Dumbledore checking him out as well?" Remus didn't know if he wanted to punch or congratulate himself for being so daring as he was positively pressing his lips to Sirius ear. When Remus leaned back though he saw Sirius gulping and noticed that he was blushing as well. Sirius locked eyes with Remus and then bit his lips. At that Remus felt a spark of electricity through his entire body.

Before they could make any more remarks about the teachers however they had reached an empty table. It was placed in the upper right corner of the great hall, leaving them some privacy unlike the tables that were positioned in the middle of it all. Before Remus could sit down Sirius had pulled out Remus' chair and gave him a smile. Remus felt his cheeks burn yet again as he mumbled "Oh, aren’t you a gentleman Padfoot." 

"Got to be when I'm bringing royalty to the table." He answered as he gave Remus a wink. Sirius settled down at the chair to his left.

Remus didn't know what to do so he stared down at the table in front of him. What was going on? Did Sirius actually like him back? Or had he perhaps found out about Remus' secret and was playing him a prank? Remus didn't think Sirius would be that cruel but could help thoughts like those with his low self-esteem. After all, why would anyone want him? 

Almost instantly Sirius was at his side. "Hey Moony, you alright?" He looked concerned as he searched Remus eyes. Remus thought it was astonishing how Sirius could read him so well. Also how he also seemed to be willing to cheer him up no matter where they were or time of the day. That thought alone made Remus smile again and he pushed all bad thoughts to the very back of his head and looked up at Sirius with thankful eyes.

"Yes, thank you Padfood." Sirius relaxed again and leaned back on his chair, swinging on it a bit as if testing how much he could do it before falling backwards. He put his arms behind his head and lifted his left leg to lay over his right one. Remus had to stop himself from staring and started to look around again. He saw James and Peter coming toward their table, as well as Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. They wore matching muggle outfits Remus knew since no wizard would willingly wear something like that. They both wore striped trousers that were wide at the foot and matching jackets. Alice wore a long black wig with a fringe while Frank wore a shorter one, but also a black with a fringe. When they got closer Remus noticed that Alice's makeup drew attention to the globes of her eyes and that's when he realized that they were dressed up as Sonny & Cher. Very fitting considering that the couple was dressed up as another couple, mostly known for being the definition of a 'Young couple in love.' Remus wondered if they were going to ask the band to play 'I got you' later. 

Then Remus spotted two other figures walking toward their table. It was Mary McDougal dressed up as a green witch together with Marlene McKinnon dressed up as Rapunzel. They really looked like an odd couple next to each other. 

Looking around even more Remus noticed that the group of fourth years he met on his way to the entrance hall had settled down at the table at the left from their own. They kept stealing glances of Remus and Sirius when they thought they didn't notice. 

Further back in the hall toward where the Slytherin table usually stood Remus spotted Regulus. What was he wearing? His wore a dark green dress robe and had a snake around his shoulders. Salazar Slytherin! Of course. Remus glanced between Sirius and Regulus and thought that the difference between the brothers couldn't be bigger. One was strictly dressed up as one of the founders in all covering robes while the other one walked around half naked, covered in mud and fake blood. 

That contrast made Remus chuckle. He looked around the hall one final time and this time he spotted Lily. She wore a splendid pirate costume and looked beautiful as she sat down at a table text to a couple of her Gryffindor friends. Then Remus looked behind her and saw that she had Snape following her. Did they go to the feast together as friends? Snape also looked like a pirate, but more shabby and he had a crook where one of his hands should be. Remus realized that they must have gone to the feast together as friends but could now understand the reason for James' anger and jealousy of the day.

The others had now reached their table and James sat down at Sirius' left and then Peter sat down at his left. Then Alice sat down at Remus' right and Frank next to her. When Mary and Marlene reached their table Mary sat next to Peter and Marlene next to Frank and then all chairs were full. The group started some friendly chatting about how nice Hagrid had decorated the Great Hall with lots of orange pumpkins, how nice it was that professor Flitwick had charmed spider web to hang from the ceiling but also how cool it was that professor McGonagall had transfigured a couple of the many armors into skeletons.

Then they saw Dumbledore stand up from his place at the head table and the hall went completely silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat and then said with a strong voice "Welcome, my dear students to the Great Halloween Feast. I am delighted to see that you didn't only attend but also that you all came dressed up as the most peculiar characters." He took a pause to swipe his gaze over the tables filled with students in costumes. "It is with great delight that I welcome you all to an evening full festivities and I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I will. But now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiling clasped his hands together and just like that all tables filled to the brim with food. 

"Wow!" Peter gasped as he started to dig in on the kidney pie. There were all kinds of foods displayed on the table and they started to pile up heavy amounts of food onto their plates. When they all started to eat however Remus realized that he wasn't very hungry. He wondered why but when he glanced up from his plate to look over at Sirius he remembered why. It turned out that Sirius had dared a glance at him at the same time and they both blushed and then looked away again. Remus was all nerves and his thoughts about Sirius kept him from feeling hungry.

But as time went on he managed to eat some chicken soup and drink a glass of pumpkin juice. He noted that Sirius didn't eat as much as he used to, perhaps he was feeling jittery as well…

After a while the main course disappeared and was replaced with desserts. When Remus saw a delicious looking chocolate cake he couldn’t help but to gasp. All thoughts about how he felt disappeared and he hurriedly piled up an enormous amount of cake onto his plate. 

"Oh, Remus, you like chocolate don't know?" Alice suddenly asked Remus with a slightly nervous laugh. "Yeah, leave something for us, would you?" Frank piped in behind her, wearing a slight frown on his face.

"You can say whatever you like but I'm not putting this piece back." Remus told them as he eyed them over like they were a couple of wierdos. Remus then heard a cackling of laughter from his left. Turning around he saw Sirius and James bent over themselves with laughter. James slapped Peter on his back but he was too absorbed in his treacle tart to follow in on any conversation.

"Ah ha ha, Moony! That's our Moony for ya!" James managed to say in between laughs. 

"Don't try to touch his chocolate, oh ha ha, that's a mistake you only do once!" Sirius added as they laughed on. Remus frowned as them while he unconsciously lifted his plate of chocolate cake and held it possessively toward his chest. He started to eat his cake and then proceeded to look back at Alice and Frank. They and Mary and Marlene looked confused to what was going on but Remus only shrugged in response. They didn't know about his slight obsession with chocolate or about his secret stash of it under his bed. They also didn't know about his furry little problem and the fact that if anyone refused him chocolate around the full moon they would be sorry about it afterwards. 

"So do you like Sonny & Cher?" Remus asked Alice instead of giving them the long explanation to James and Sirius' laughing fit. 

After a couple of minutes the laughter had subsided and everyone at the table was either chatting with each other or eating dessert, or both at the same time. They shared a nice evening where they discussed everything from their next Potions essay to who they thought was going to join the costume competition. 

"I'm going to win!" James proudly proclaimed when the latter topic was brought up. But then Alice and Frank said that they were going to participate as well and also Marlene decided to join. James then talked Peter into jointing as well as James tactic apparently had moved on from 'I'm the only one competing so I will definitely win' to 'If only Gryffindors participate we will without a doubt win those fifty points and if I tell Evans that it was all my idea she won't be able to resist me anymore, brilliant!'. 

However before James got the time to persuade Sirius and Remus to join the competition as well they saw professor Dumbledore stand up from his place at the head table again. When he started to speak his voice echoed through the dead silence of the hall.

"Students. I hope that you all have had as much of a pleasure as I did enjoying this remarkable feast. But everything has it's time and now I'm afraid that the time for eating is over. If you will all please stand up from your tables and stand still for a couple of seconds the evening can move on to its next festivity." At that Dumbledore gestured his right hand from left to right as the students slowly began to stand up from their tables. When they were all positioned next to their tables professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick walked up next to professor Dumbledore and raised their wands. Within a few seconds every table started to float in the air together with their chairs, flying high over the heads of the students before starting to fly sideways until they reached the side walls of the hall where they were stacked on top of each other. When every table was securely positioned along one of the four walls the students could only watch as they saw how the head table transfigured into a big scene and the middle of the concrete ground the stood on turned into a dance floor. The lightning of the hall turned dim as the dance floor shone with all sorts of colors. It was if the floor was filled with lights of different colors as it looked blue one minute but green the other. At the back of the hall, close to the entrance, a snacks table was transfigured were you could go for a drink or to sit down. 

Many students stared dumbfounded at the performed magic but was snapped back to reality when they heard professor Dumbledore's bellowing voice again. "Now, my dear students. Please welcome the guest stars of the evening; The Weird Sisters!"


	3. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back again with another chapter! I hope you like reading this as much as I did writing it. :D

Chapter 3:  
The Dance

Dumbledore started to clap his hands and the teachers followed before every other student did as well. The band members of The Wierd Sisters flew through the entrance hall on brooms while waving to the crowd. When people started to understand what was going on they started to cheer as the band was very popular in the wizarding world.

The band members flew to the stage where they got off their brooms and started to get ready by their instruments. The lead singer gave professor Dumbledore a, oh Merlin, a high five. 

Within a couple of minutes the students had gathered in front of the stage and most of the teachers as well. Hagrid made great job at blocking the view for the ones standing behind him. Professor Dumbledore was off somewhere and the band started playing one of their hit singles. 

Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Alice, Frank, Mary and Marlene had gathered at the outskirts of the crowd and was all wondering what to do first. Mary and Marlene mumbled something about "Spicing up the drinks" and were off before anyone got what they meant. Then Alice and Frank said their goodbyes to the others as they made their way into the thick crowd, hand in hand looking like they had a long evening full of dancing ahead of them.

The four remaining boys all stared at each other. Then Sirius and James made eye contact and it looked like they exchanged a message between each other. Remus couldn't quite make out what it meant but just as he was going to ask them about it he heard James speak.

"Oh, I just remembered! I really need to go to the loo. Merlin, I can't hold it for another minute! See ya!" Then he dramatically slapped his own forehead and looked baffled. He grabbed Peter by the arm and started to walk off with him before he added "Follow me Pete, I know you need to go as well." But when he not so subtly winked at him Peter stopped and fought back. He retrieved his arm and held it possessively toward his chest. "What? No! I don't?" He said perplexed. 

James stared at Peter and grabbed his other arm, now with a firmer grip that tightened even more. 

"Yes. You. Do." He said through gritted teeth and at that Peter looked a bit intimidated so he allowed himself to be dragged out, although very confused to what was going on. But he wasn't the only one feeling confused in that situation. Remus wondered what was going on as well. 

What if… No, but maybe… What if James and Peter left on purpose? To let him and Sirius be alone together? Just to be sure of that assumption Remus started running and caught up with James and Peter before they made it out of the hall. 

"Hey, wait! I need to go as well!" He shouted while waving his left hand in the air to get their attention. But James only looked at him over his shoulder, wearing a smug grin while shouting back "Sorry Moony, we'll be back soon! Go and take care of Padfoot would ya?" After flashing him a huge grin James started to run faster until he and Peter were out of sight from the great hall. 

What the hell was that?

Remus turned around and began walking toward the stage again, deep in thought and wearing a frown. He felt like he was missing something, like the others knew something he didn't. Okay maybe not Peter, but Sirius and James. 

Before he could think anymore more about the matter though Sirius had turned up by his side. Looking up from the ground he'd been staring at Remus came face to face with a smiling Sirius. His heart rate sped up when he felt Sirius grab hold of his right hand in his left. 

Smiling widely Sirius looked Remus deeply in the eyes when he in a low voice asked "May I have a dance?"

Remus was sure he was going to faint. This had to be a dream.

Wide eyed and positively scarlet in the face Remus managed to answer a stuttered "Yes, please."

And at that exact time Sirius recognized the song "Do the Hippogriff" and Remus found himself being dragged away from their place at the outside of the crown into the middle of it. Remus held on to Sirius' hand like his life depended on it when they made their way almost to the front of the crowded dance floor. Then they came to a stop and Remus took in his surroundings. What he saw did not make him feel less nervous.

All around them were couples dancing. Or at least Remus thought it was dancing. Some of them only leaned on each other, pressed their bodies together or hugged at the dance floor. Others danced more 'normal' with some space in between them. Remus realized that Sirius had transported them from the friends-dancing-together corner of the dance floor to the couples-cling-on-each-other side of it. 

Red faced after this realization Remus turned his attention back to Sirius and stared down at his chest. Merlin. He had forgotten that Sirius only wore a torn to shreds shirt and somewhere along the way he had apparently got tired of it and thrown it off. That left Remus staring at his bare chest.

Feeling his cheeks burn even more me managed a choked "Uhmm…" God, stop staring already! He's going to notice!

Chuckling Sirius lifted his right hand to Remus' jaw and helped him angle up his head. While locking eyes with each other Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and in a low voice said "Now we dance." Then he started to move his body to the music. 

Remus suddenly remembered that he didn't know how to dance. Apparently the panic was visible in his eyes as Sirius grinned at him and said "Relax, I'll show you how to do it okay?" 

After answering with a nod Remus watched Sirius dance. He moved his hips from side to side and lifted his arms to swipe in the air around his head and looked both beautiful and graceful. Remus knew that he would never look like that. He would only look like a fool, but since he would look even worse standing still in the middle of a crowded dance floor he gave it a try anyway. Remus started to wriggle his body to the music and walked on the place while trying to copy Sirius' moves. 

After a while he felt so stupid trying to dance that he stopped. "I can't do this. I'm horrible. You know I don't dance Pads, let's face it. I'm a lost cause." He crossed his arms and gave Sirius a defeated look. 

"Of course you can Moony! Come closer, I'll just try to show you how another way." Sirius answered as he closed the distance between them. He told Remus to grab hold of his shoulders and in return Sirius placed his hands between Remus' waist and armpits. Remus couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine and he let slip and audible gulp. Sirius looked deeply into his eyes and then lowered his gaze. He gave Remus lips a fast glance but then quickly looked away with red cheeks. Merlin, how much wouldn't Remus give to just be able to kiss him. 

Though all Remus thoughts halted down to a stop when Remus felt Sirius tug him even closer. When their chests were only millimeters from touching Sirius started to sway to the music.

Okay, Remus had never heard of any dance like this. Sirius must have made it up or something. 

The Weird Sisters started on a slower song now, perhaps it was a waltz. Sirius seemed to notice the song change as well as he slid his hands even further down Remus' body. He now held on to his waist with a firm grep.

Remus let out a small gasp and then he realized that he was panting. When he looked into Sirius' eyes the hall suddenly felt extremely hot. Too hot. And his pants felt too small. 

Sirius gave him a look that said many things. Remus could see happiness, hunger and, could it really be? He thought that he saw a longing in those eyes. 

Sirius started moving them again, this time in a slow circle. Remus had to close his eyes for a moment to take in the sensation of dancing this close to Sirius. His Sirius that he had been sure would never like him back.

As they spun around on the dance floor they subconsciously moved even closer to each other until their bodies were pressed together. Remus felt like the only thing that existed in the world was he and Sirius. All the other students, the band, hell - even Hogwarts, had disappeared. The only thing that mattered was Sirius and the feel of his body pressed to tightly to his own. He didn't know if what they were doing could be considered dancing but he wasn't going to question it anymore.

After a couple of minutes Remus felt Sirius hands start moving from his waist up his back and then start rubbing in circles. In return Remus moved his own hands from Sirius' shoulders down his back. Remus was really happy for Sirius' choice of costume now because it meant that he could slide his hands over bare, taunt muscle. 

Not daring to open his eyes in case it was all just a dream Remus tilted his head a bit to the side and leaned in against Sirius' neck. He noticed Sirius did the same and shivered when he felt Sirius' breath ghost along his neck. Remus breathed in deep and was surrounded by the wonderful smell of Sirius. He smelled like a combination of rain, grass and something that was entirely him. With one of his hands Remus grabbed a fistful of Sirius wonderful hair and tugged at it. Then he heard Sirius pant against his ear and couldn't help but start panting as well.

God, Sirius was so hot and the places that Sirius touched him all lit up like fire. Remus felt his body heat rise up as Sirius slid his hands up and down his back. He tried to keep himself from fainting as he felt Sirius press a light kiss to his neck. Remus breath hitched at that and he felt Sirius shiver again. He definitely didn't think that what they were doing could be called dancing anymore. Their dance had gone from tentative and shy to something daring and hot.

When Remus felt Sirius hands slide lower down his back he let slip a small moan. Feeling encouraged Sirius then lowered his hands even more until they were rested on Remus' bottocks and then he used them to press their bodies even closer together.

If Remus had tried to ignore it before he couldn't ignore it any longer. He was extremely turned on and Sirius bold actions only made it worse. He had never been this aroused before and he heard himself moan against Sirius bare shoulders as he felt his erection press against Sirius. Then he realized that he wasn't the only one affected by the situation as he felt an answering bulge press against his own. 

Not thinking he could take it anymore Remus started to move away from Sirius. He loosened his tight grip around him and made to pull away from him when he heard a loud sneer behind them. 

"Tch, faggots." Remus heard Snape spat in a disgusted voice as he walked past them. 

When Remus and Sirius slowly came back to reality they realized that the couples around them had moved away a bit so that they were clearly exposed at the front of the stage. Remus suddenly felt insecure when he realized that they hadn't been as securely hid among the crowd as he first had though. How many had seen the display between him and Sirius right then?

After releasing Remus buttocks from his firm grip Sirius quickly walked up to face Snape. "The fuck did you just say, Snivellus?" He spat as he gave him the well know inherited Black-death-glare. 

"You heard me Black. I had my guess about Lupin being a bloody poufter but you, I didn't know you were such a fairy until that little display right there. I didn't think you could sink lower than you already have but apparently I was wrong." He said with an evil grin. "You disgust me." He muttered before he started to walk away. 

But if he had known Sirius well enough he should have started running. Sirius caught up with him in a matter of seconds and grabbed him by the collar of his costume. 

"You're no one to talk when it comes to disgusting things since you're the greasiest, slimiest piece of Slytherin shit in this entire school. Old Snivellus do me a favor and go to hell. You stink." And then Sirius roughly pushed Snape in the chest so he fell down and landed on the floor. 

Remus could only stare open mouthed at the scene playing out in front of him. Snape turned his angry staring eyes toward Sirius again and said in a mocking voice. "So you're not denying it then? Damn faggot…" however he did not get a chance to finish that sentence as Sirius punched him hard in the face.

Snape shouted when Sirius right fist connected with his chin and he fell down on the floor head first. But Sirius didn't look remorseful. Instead he looked bewildered and furious to say the least. A few seconds of harsh panting and death glares towards anyone that dared to interfere Sirius realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to stay at the crime scene. What if McGonagall saw him and gave him detention? So he cleaned his knuckles on his trousers and then started running toward the entrance hall. 

The dance floor was deadly quiet as no one really understood what was going on but then some students started dancing again and luckily no teacher had found out about the fight between Sirius and Snape. After coming to his senses Remus turned around and started running after Sirius. 

What had happened? Had Sirius stood up for him? Or was he just doing it for himself? Or to protect his reputation? As Remus wondered about all these questions he spotted Sirius running through the doors but just as Remus was about to shout at him to wait he saw Sirius meeting up with James and Peter that finally had returned. Well, that was the longest visit to the loo that he'd ever heard about, but okay.

Halting down to a walk Remus tried to hide in the shadows by one of the walls when he watched the display between his friends. James walked to Sirius and patted him on the shoulder. Then he winked toward him and Sirius pushed him away. Peter was standing next to them looking like a mixture of confused and disgusted. 

Remus wanted to hear what they said so he sneaked closer, still hiding in the shadows of the majestic walls. 

"So that's what's this been all about! You and Moony? Merlin!" He heard Peter say to Sirius while he waved his hands dramatically in the air. 

"Come on Wormy, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they look at each other until now? Really?" James asked Peter while he put his hands on his hips. Remus could almost hear the eye roll. 

Peter made a pained grimace that made him look constipated but James only laughed. 

"Was it that obvious?" Sirius asked James with a chuckle of his own.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped each other bones yet!" James almost shouted as he gave Sirius another brotherly pat on the back.

Peter squealed something and looked ready to vomit but Remus didn't care about him. What were James and Sirius saying? Did Sirius really like him back? And was Remus really that obvious in showing his affection for the other boy? 

Remus chest filled with a warm feeling at the thought of Sirius liking him back, and he could feel the excitement that started to flew through his body. 

Suddenly Sirius stopped his chuckling and turned his eyes to James deadly serious. He grabbed James' shoulders and stared into his eyes when he asked him very desperately. "Wait Prongs, do you think he likes me back? Or what did you mean by 'the way you look at each other'?"

James simply shrugged his shoulders and answered "I don't think that's up for me to decide, but if the way he looks at you is anything to go by then he's totally crazy about you." Then he smiled and released himself from Sirius grip. "Go get him Padfood, tonight's the night, or don't you think so as well?"

Peter looked between James and Sirius like they had told him that all humans are born with two heads. But as usual no one paid him that much attention and he would come around anyway. He always did, especially if James told him to. 

After another set of pats on the back and brotherly hugs Sirius had gathered his courage and started walking toward the stage again. "Thanks Prongs, I'll see you later mates!" He shouted over his shoulder as he started running.

Remus slowly sneaked along one of the walls until he made his way back toward the dance floor. He did not want anyone to find out that he had eavesdropped at their private conversation and since he figured that Sirius was looking for him he had to walk back to the stage.

When he reached the outskirts of the dance floor Remus saw Sirius. He walked up to him with a small smile on his lips. Sirius gave him a huge grin and threw his arm over Remus' shoulders. 

"Hi Rem, what do you say about a little walk outside?" He asked in a low voice, as if it was something secret that no one else should know about. Remus felt the butterflies in his stomach come to life again as he answered a 'sure'. 

When they walked through the great hall they heard professor Dumbledore announce that the costume competition would begin in a matter of minutes. But neither Remus nor Sirius was going to compete and really, Remus would rather spend a half an hour or so with Sirius alone outside than have to witness the clumsy charade that was sure to be if James and Peter was going to struggle for attention.

Remus and Sirius made their way through the doors and continued to walk out the entrance hall and forward on the vast grounds of Hogwarts.

Sirius steered their steps toward the Black Lake, refusing to lose his grip around Remus' shoulders humming happily as they walked on the damp grass.


	4. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it! :D 
> 
> Warning: Mature content ahead...

Chapter 4:  
The Lake

When Remus and Sirius reached the Black Lake they sat down at their favorite spot next to the beech tree. 

The grass was damp from the autumn rain earlier and the ground was cold on this last night of October. It was dark as the only source of light came from the large windows of the castle and from Remus lit wand. When they sat down next to each other Remus realized that Sirius was still bare chested.

"Merlin Padfoot! Aren't you freezing? You don't have a shirt on!" Remus gasped as he started to take off his cape and proceeded to give it to Sirius. "Here, you can borrow my cape. I bet I don't need it half as much as you do right now anyway." He said with a small smile and a happy glint in his eyes as he started to fasten it around Sirius' neck.

"Thanks Moony, I didn't realize how cold it was to be honest." He answered as he helped Remus close the cape around him. He covered his head and werewolf ears with the hood and then looked over at Remus who was staring at him.

Feeling stupid for being caught staring Remus quickly turned his gaze toward his own lap. After a minute or two he started to shiver as the biting cold sunk through his thin shirt. He also realized that slim, tight, leather trousers weren't the best choice of wear when to sit down. Remus started to wriggle around on the spot whilst he tried to find a more comfortable position. These pants were really tight…

"Remus, scoot over here would you?" Sirius asked in a low voice, slightly insecure. "I can see that you're freezing so don't say anything else." He added in a matter-of-fact voice. Remus looked at him and saw that he had opened up the cape and now sat with his arms held out, like he invited Remus to join him in the warmth of the cape. 

Feeling himself blush again he muttered "No, I'm fine thank you." and looked away. 

But then he felt strong, warm arms drape around him as Sirius wrapped them both in the cape. "Pads, I'm really fine!" Remus managed to squeak as his brain stopped functioning and his heart rate fastened. God, Sirius smelled amazing.

"Don't give me that Rem, I can feel that you're as cold as ice. Let me warm you up for a sec, alright?" He almost whispered as he pressed his bare chest against Remus' in a tight hug.

If Remus was being honest he was freezing before, but now he was feeling too hot instead. Heat radiated from Sirius' body like a stove and Remus felt his own body catching fire. 

He could hear his heart beat thumping in his ears and was sure that Sirius could hear it too, or perhaps feel it against his bare chest. Remus started to feel dizzy from being so close to Sirius and wondered if he would dare to kiss him. It was so easy, he only had tilt his head slightly to the left and catch his lips with his own. Then he would finally get to know what Sirius tasted like.

However, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Sirius low voice.

"Feeling warmer now Moony?"

Remus had almost forgotten the reason for their close proximity and startled. "Yes!" He yelped a bit too loud to seem normal. Damn his brain for giving up on him now that he needed it the most. 

Feeling his cheeks burn impossibly hotter he cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you Padfoot. I feel a lot warmer now." He didn't say that he felt like the world was on fire and that his whole body had turned to liquid due to Sirius hug. 

Even though they had been the best of friends for over four years and never had any problem to find something to talk about before they were now suddenly faced with a slightly awkward silence. Remus searched his brain for anything to say and settled on "What happened back there? When you ended up punching Snape?"

He could feel Sirius body tense up some before he answered. "You know, I have to stand up for people. I can't let Snivellus walk around saying mean things like that. It's just not fair." He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Remus to answer. 

Remus wasn't sure how to interpret that answer and jumped right to the question he was dying to ask. He didn't even care about being subtle. He had already told himself that this was the day when he would either get Sirius or give him up forever. 

"So I heard what Snape called us. But, ehm, are you- are you, you know… g-gay?" Remus hated himself for stumbling at the words but he had wanted to know for months and hopefully Sirius answer would weigh up for the awkwardness Remus was feeling. 

Remus felt Sirius body tense up yet again. Perhaps it was a sensitive subject, or Remus had read the signals wrong. He slowly started to panic when Sirius didn't answer him right away.

"I don't know, or it's more like I'm not sure." He answered after a while. Then he loosened his grip around Remus' body and grabbed him by the shoulders. Sirius positioned them so that they were face to face, looking deeply into Remus eyes when he added "Are you?". 

Sirius eyes looked desperate into Remus'. He felt himself stumble around the words again when he answered him. "I-I don't know either. Or I-I mean, I have only l-liked one p-person…" He trailed off and turned his gaze toward a suddenly very interesting pile of mud laying on the ground next to them. 

When he heard Sirius say "Me too." He looked up and met Sirius eyes again. Remus felt his heart beat out his chest and hope started to stir in his belly. The butterflies flew around everywhere and he couldn't help but to smile. 

Then Sirius let go of Remus' left shoulder and instead clasped Remus' right hand in his own. Raising it toward his lips he said in a serious, low voice "Remus, I need to tell you something." 

Sirius looked more honest than he had in his entire life as he lifted Remus hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Remus felt a spark of electricity from the spot he kissed shooting through his whole body. His eyes turned to stare at Sirius perfect lips as they lay pursed at the top of his hand. 

"What?" Remus managed to pant, not taking his eyes of Sirius' lips. 

Lowering their hands and letting go of Remus' hand Sirius instead slid his right hand to lay at Remus' left cheek. He looked deeply into his eyes when he said "I like you. I have liked you for a very long time and I'm not sure, but it might even be love. The only thing I know is that I desperately want you to like me back." He rubbed his thumb across Remus' cheek as his other hand came up to caress his hair. "Could you?" He almost pleaded as his grey eyes held on to Remus' amber ones.

Remus felt like he was dreaming, or flying, or like he had just won the greatest gift on earth. He felt warm all over and couldn't help the genuine smile when he shivered from Sirius' caressing fingers. 

He was too happy to get his head around anything functional. He couldn't remember anything except the moment right now so instead of going for the long explanation and declaration of his love for Sirius he settled for the other action. He could explain it all later anyway. 

"Kiss me Sirius." Remus breathed and then he closed his eyes. 

Sirius leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own. Sirius lips were better than Remus had ever imagined. They were firm, moist and felt just right against his own. Remus let his hands wander free, caressing and touching every part of Sirius back, chest and stomach. He let his hands wander up to run through his scalp and tightened them in his long hair as he pulled him even closer. 

Sirius movements matched Remus' as he with one hand grabbed Remus hair to try and pull them closer together and with the other one swiped along Remus back. Remus felt like his body was on fire. Every nerve ending sparked with electricity and he felt his trousers growing tighter yet again. The power of the kiss was remarkable and Remus never wanted it to end. It felt like the kiss went on forever but at the same time like it was all too short. 

Sirius was the first one to let go but stayed close to Remus with their foreheads pressed together. They both gasped for air as they processed what had happened. 

"Wow." Sirius panted after a while. 

"Yeah, wow." Remus answered.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Remus had never felt happier as Sirius leaned forward to capture Remus' lips with his own again. 

The second kiss was if possible even better than the first. Remus felt like he had just drunk every pepper up potion at Hogwarts all at once. He never wanted the moment to stop. He could feel Sirius moist lips pressing against his own, slightly parted. Remus copied him and parted his own lips as well but that's when he realized that he still wore a pair of sharp fangs. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and mumbled an apology as he picked up his wand that he had placed next to the pile of mud. After searching through his head for the right spell he transfigured away the fangs and sighed in relief as he could kiss Sirius again.

When their lips met for the third time it was with greater fervor than before. Sirius lips were parted slightly and Remus parted his own in response. He felt a spark of arousal when he felt Sirius swipe his tongue over his lower lip. He let out a small moan as Sirius proceeded to suck at it. 

Sirius cradled up Remus' lap and straddled his hips, not breaking the kiss once. Remus swiped his hands around Sirius back pressing him closer. He felt daring and slid his hands lower until they lay pressed firmly against Sirius buttocks. He gave them a testing squeeze at which Sirius let out a low growl. It seemed almost as if Remus had hit a switch when Sirius immediately stopped all teasing and slid his tongue inside Remus' mouth where it met his own. Remus couldn't help but to moan again at the sensation. The heat in the kiss was close to unbearable and he felt himself melt to liquid under Sirius tongue and all he could do was to desperately hold on to the kiss. Remus had never felt this good or hot in his entire life. He was equally happy and terrified over the power Sirius had over him right then.

As the kiss continued Remus felt Sirius start to rock his body against his own. Or particularly; he felt Sirius grind his hard bulge against Remus'. The sensation was incredible as every hair on Remus body stood up and his blood was on fire. Remus moaned into the kiss as he felt Sirius push him down on the ground. Remus lay down at the damp grass and mud next to the lake but didn't care about his clothes getting dirty as all his focus was on the incredible, hot and sexy boy on top of him. The cape captured them both as it hung from Sirius body, but the cold didn't bother them anymore. 

Sirius straddled Remus hips once again and then pushed down. Remus had to break the kiss as he started to pant heavily. "Oh god, Sirius." He managed in between heavy breaths. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Sirius on top of him, looking equally a mess with red tainted cheeks and half closed eyes. His lips were moist and swollen from their extensive make out session. Remus didn't think Sirius had ever looked more beautiful.

"You're so bloody amazing Remus." Sirius panted above him and then leaned down to capture Remus' lips with his own again. He started unbuttoning Remus' vest as Remus abused Sirius' buttocks. They were both desperate for friction and these clothes were in the way. 

The kiss became a hurried mess of lips, tongue and teeth as they were both almost mad with arousal by now. When Sirius finally unbuttoned the last button of Remus vest and shirt he slid his hands up his chest and touched every last bit of skin, muscle and scar. Remus gasped from the feel or Sirius cold hands on his hot skin and started to swipe one of his hands up and down Sirius back and the other started caressing Sirius nape. 

As Sirius gave a particularly hard thrust they both moaned and got desperate. Breaking the kiss once more Sirius lowered his right hand to palm at Remus' erection when Remus moved his own hands to start unbuckling Sirius belt. When Remus felt the pressure of Sirius' hand he moaned loudly and automatically thrust upward to meet the hand and get more friction. He had never been this hard or felt this good in his life and he made sure to get that message through to Sirius with a loud set of moans and gasps.

Sirius continued to rub his hand against Remus' erection but stopped momentarily to help him unbuckle his belt. They captured each other's lips in a hungry kiss as Sirius started working on Remus belt and fly. Though it was easier said than done as Remus wore the tightest pair of leather pants Sirius had ever seen. Vaguely he wondered if he had borrowed one of his own pairs but those thoughts easily disappeared as he sipped down the fly and started do push the pants down Remus' hips. Sirius quickly opened his own fly and then lowered himself down Remus body again. Remus thought the relief from the tight pants was wonderful but the relief was only momentary. As Remus felt Sirius thrust his erection down at his own once again he knew that he needed more. 

Almost going crazy with desire Remus broke the kiss again and they both gasped at the contact, foreheads pressed together. Remus' hands found their way back to Sirius lower back but this time he slid them inside Sirius' briefs, taking a firmer grip of his buttocks. At that Sirius let out a loud moan and he thrust down again. Then he started planting kisses all over Remus' face. He first kissed his forehead, then his nose, cheek and down to his jaw. When he got to his neck he started sucking.

"Ah, Sirius please don't stop." Remus gasped as Sirius had found his sensitive spot. 

Sirius hummed in response as he continued to work his body against Remus' that now lifted his hips to meet him half way. Sirius abused the spot on Remus' neck by biting, licking and sucking on it. Remus wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He felt like he was at Sirius' mercy as he lay panting and moaning on the ground. His limbs felt like they had turned into jelly or like they were boiling. One limb in particular felt impossible hot. His straining erection almost hurt where it was captured inside his briefs but just as he was about to tell Sirius about it he heard a familiar voice.

"OI WANKERS!" 

Both Remus and Sirius froze at the spot. They snapped their heads back and forth to locate the sound when they spotted James walking toward them in a quick pace. He was walking on the path that led from the castle with his lit wand held out in front of him. 

"W-what's going on?" They heard Peter squeak from somewhere behind him.

"Wormy this is not child friendly so I would cover my eyes if I were you!" James shouted to Peter over his shoulder. 

But Peter was too shocked to listen to his advice as he stopped and stared at Remus and Sirius dumbfounded. He was gaping and his eyes almost plopped out of his head. He lifted his right arm and pointed his index finger at them.

"W-what are you doing? Remus is that your hands down Sirius' briefs!?" Peter asked in a high pitch. He then covered his eyes with his hands.

At that Remus realized that they still hadn't moved from their position. He also realized that the cape had slid down on one side so that their bodies were visible, bare chests and all. Remus quickly removed his hands from Sirius buttocks as Sirius started to pull his pants back on again. All the while mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Damn Prongs…" "He's going to regret this…"

When Sirius was done with his own clothes he helped Remus put on his and button his shirt and vest. Sirius couldn't help but think it was cruel the way that they had to try and force Remus' erection back under his tight leather pants. But none of them wanted to give James or Peter a show and somehow Remus and Sirius knew that they wouldn't get rid of them easily.

Sirius stood up and then offered his hand to help Remus stand up as well. 

"Padfoot! My man! My brother!" They heard James shout as he met them by the tree. He patted Sirius hard on his back as he chuckled. 

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius growled as he pushed James off of him. Typical James to interrupt at the worst possible moment. 

Remus stood next to Sirius as he tried to flatten down his messy hair and clean off the mud on his back. He wondered if he looked as messed up as he felt. He looked over at Sirius and realized that if his appearance was anything to go by he probably did. 

As Peter uncovered his eyes with his hands he looked between Remus, Sirius and James.

"Actually, I don't think I wanna know." He said, shook his head and then turned around and started to walk back to the castle. 

"Damn wanker." James mumbled frowning as he followed Peter with his gaze. "I explained everything to him twice and he still acts like a bloody git…"

Remus didn't know what he was going on about but didn't interrupt as he didn't want any attention directed to himself. He felt like he either wanted to crawl up into a ball and hide out of embarrassment or drag Sirius to the closest broom cupboard so that they could finish what they started. 

Apparently Remus wasn't the only one that didn't listen to James as Sirius turned his attention to Remus and gave him a smile. He threw his arm over his shoulders and leaned in to plant a very romantic kiss on his cheek. Remus felt his cheeks burn again as he giggled in response. God, what 15 year old boy giggles?

But Sirius didn't seem to mind as he gave him a flirty wink and then leaned in to plant another kiss, this time on his lips. 

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" James looked insulted as he gave Remus and Sirius a sharp jab in the shoulder each. 

"Ouch Prongs, that hurt." Sirius gave James a sharp jab in his shoulder as revenge. 

"Can't you see that we're busy?" Sirius said with a smug smile and then turned to face Remus as he leaned in again.

"OI!" James interrupted Sirius by grabbing his shoulders. "I have something important to tell you! I WON the competition!" And then he jumped and punched the air like he had done something incredible. 

"What competition?" Remus and Sirius both asked equally confused. 

"'What competition?'" James mimicked them with a grimace. Then he started to look very confused and insulted. "Merlin - the costume competition, obviously! What else?"

"No of course, congrats." Sirius said with faked interest as he waved his free hand in the air.

"Oh right. Congratulations Prongs, I'm really happy for you." Remus said with an embarrassed smile. He had forgotten everything about the competition during their romantic adventure. Now that he thought about it he didn't remember a lot of things. 

"What time is it?" He blurted out looking very confused.

"Half past eight. You wankers have been out here for nearly 45 minutes. I started to wonder if the Squid had eaten you or something." James explained with a huff. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both wearing matching shy smiles.

"Anyway, since I went through all the trouble of winning fifty points for Gryffindor I don't want you to lose them right away. Curfew starts in a couple of minutes so I figured we - or I since Wormy left already - would have to do my duty as a great Marauder and save my friends from getting caught. But I have to admit that I didn't expect to run into some sort of sex scene." He wriggled his eyebrows but then he looked between Remus and Sirius with an expression that shifted between strictness and proudness. "I'm very happy for you both and you can do whatever you want, but please not when Wormy or I are close by. Al right?" 

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, to tell him that they had been all alone by the lake when James started talking again. 

"Out in the open at night is also a no Padfoot." He gave Sirius a stern stare but then grabbed Sirius' free arm and started to yank him toward the castle. 

"Now that I won we need to celebrate! I heard that Mary and Marlene had spiked the drinks and maybe we could make the band play my favorite song or something!" James started babbling on their way back to the castle as he forced Sirius and Remus to listen to him. 

Remus yelped as Sirius let go of his shoulders and instead clasped his hand in his own and dragged him along with him while trying to hang on to James that walked really quickly. 

"You should have seen McGonagall's face when I won. She looked like she would burst from suppressed happiness! And you should have seen Dumbledore's face when I did my impression of him…" James continued as they walked up the grounds towards Hogwarts castle.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched James speak. This was going to be a long night.


	5. The Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my personal favorite! ;)   
> Hope you like it...

Chapter 5:  
The Music

As James, Sirius and Remus made their way back toward the castle Remus desperately tried to get his head around what had happened. Had Sirius actually said that he liked him back? And did the extremely heated kiss back there really happen? 

Feeling a bit insecure Remus secretly pinched himself on his hip again. He felt the pain. Okay, so it was not a dream after all. 

As James yanked Sirius that held on to Remus forward, now past the forbidden forest, Remus tried to wipe away the mud that had stuck to his backside and trousers with his free hand. He couldn't walk back inside looking like he had participated in some sort of mud wrestling.

Although when he thought about it some more he realized that his encounter with Sirius wasn't that different from a mud wrestling.

Letting his mind wander back to the magical moments only minutes ago Remus felt himself blush. He was embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he, the kind Gryffindor prefect nerd had laid flat on the ground and engaged in a lack for a better word: sexual act. That was so alien for his character and he didn't know if he should feel out of place or proud.

Remus took out his wand from his pocket and proceeded to spell away the dirt and mud from his clothes. He didn't clean up Sirius though as his werewolf costume already was full of everything from leaves, blood and mud.

Remus desperately tried to comb through his hair and straightened his posture. It was painful to walk with his erection pressed tightly under his slim leather trousers but he just couldn't limp or stumble back into the great hall. That would be too embarrassing, even for Remus that had lived through many awkward situations this evening already. 

When the trio reached the great stone staircase leading through the head doors to the entrance hall James finally let go of Sirius arm. He turned around so that he faced Remus and gave him a look over. 

"Okay Moony, you look alright. I would say that you could go inside without anyone wondering what you've been up to." James nodded to himself and then put his hand on his hips as he turned his gaze toward Sirius.

"Padfoot you need to give Moony his cape back, go on." He gestured between Sirius and Remus with his right hand. 

Mumbling Sirius removed the cape and gave it back to Remus who quickly put it on. They were about to start walking again when James reached out his arm to stop Sirius from moving.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I still haven't given you an OK to go inside Padfoot." James frowned and then started to look Sirius over. He lifted his hand to his chin. James didn't want any teachers to find out about Remus and Sirius' encounter outside after curfew. His fifty points were too important.

"Come on James, stop acting all 'Papa-Prongs' on us. Move out the way! I'm going inside now." Sirius gave James a grimace as he pushed away James arm. But James caught up with him after only a few steps.

"Actually, I would listen to me if I were you. Cause you look like shit!" And then he took off, running as fast as he could while laughing at Sirius and Remus' dumbfounded expressions.

After a couple of seconds Sirius stopped staring after James and he turned around to face Remus. "What do you say? May I have another dance?" He winked at Remus with a smug grin as he reached out to take Remus hand in his. 

"Sure, you lead the way." Remus smiled as he let himself be led back into the great hall. Looking around he noticed that the dance floor was even more crowded than before. By the way some of the occupant's danced it seemed like Mary and Marlene really had spiked the drinks with something. 

Looking to his left Remus saw the drinks table and the surrounding chairs. Occupying four chairs was Hagrid with a tin bucket that Remus suspected was a make shift goblet. Perhaps Hagrid had gotten a bit too much to drink as it looked like he had fallen asleep on the chairs. 

Remus turned his gaze forward again as he and Sirius reached the outside of the dance floor. They held on tighter to each other as they started pushing their way through the crowd into their spot in the middle close to the stage. On their way they passed by Lily and as Remus locked eyes with her she gave him a not-so-subtle wink. 

"I told you it would work. You need to tell me all about it later!" She shouted in Remus ear as she leaned forward. She probably meant to whisper but the music was too loud so she settled on shouting instead.

"Ow! You want to make me deaf?" Remus gave Lily an incredulous look but she only shrugged in response while giving him a wide grin. 

"See you later Lover Boy!" She gave Remus another wink and she started to wave her hand as Sirius and Remus walked past her and further into the crowd. 

When they reached the front of the stage Remus spotted James and Peter a couple of meters on their left. They were dancing with the group of fourth years Gryffindors that had approached Remus on the stairs on his way to the entrance hall. James danced with the girl dressed up as Alice in wonderland and he looked crazy where he jumped around. His fake beard was flying everywhere and he had to hold onto his pointy hat where it tilted dangerously at the top of his head. He had to use his other hand to lift up his long dress robe to refrain from stepping on it. James looked really amusing but the girls didn't seem to mind as she tried to dance closer to him, even with his beard and clothes flying around everywhere and slapping her in her face.

Next to them was Peter and he looked equally funny where he held onto his fake belly with one hand and held a random girls shoulder with his other hand. The belly made it difficult for him to get closer than one meter to anyone and his dace partner did not look amused when the belly rubbed nudged her stomach again and again. 

Peter's walrus moustache had lost its grip on the left side and was drooping down his lips. Not very sexy.

After watching James and Peter making a fool out of themselves Remus turned his gaze back to Sirius and at once felt indescribable happy that he was going to dance with him and not with James or Peter. 

As Sirius looked into Remus eyes and licked his lips all memories of their last dance came rushing back to him. Remus gasped and felt himself blush when Sirius placed his hands on his waist and closed the distance between them. Remus copied him and proceeded to place his own hands around Sirius' waist. Sirius bare skin felt smooth and hot under his fingertips and Remus wanted to run his hands all along his body once again. 

This time Sirius had placed his hands inside of Remus' cape and that meant that he could move them around as much as he liked without having to give the prying eyes of the surrounding students a show. Feeling bold Sirius immediately moved his hands down to Remus buttocks and pulled Remus body closer to him.

"Ah, Sirius." Remus gasped against him as he leaned his head on Sirius shoulder. His body heated up again when he felt Sirius hands caressing his buttocks. Sirius started to dance in a slow circle as he hummed in Remus' ear. "Do you like that Moony?" He whispered.

A shiver ran down Remus' spine as his brain collapsed for what felt like the twentieth time that evening. He could feel Sirius body pressed up against his and breathe in his unique smell. 

Remus felt himself get hard again as they 'danced' together. They were in the middle of a crowd, surrounded by students and teachers of all ages but that notion only seemed to spur on Remus as he felt the butterflies in his stomach come to life like never before.

After a while Remus started to get frustrated. He would not be able to take this much longer and if Sirius didn't stop whatever he was doing the other students would soon have to bear witness to a very mature situation. And no matter how good it would feel Remus did not want to get release whilst being scrutinized under a hundred pairs of eyes. 

That's why Remus reluctantly started to push himself away from Sirius and his firm grip. Sirius looked confused as Remus placed himself about one meter away from him. 

Remus lifted his hands above his head as he said "I'm sorry Sirius but if you don't stop doing that I'm afraid that we'll have to leave the feast early." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Sirius gave him a suggestive look and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yes Padfoot." Remus frowned at Sirius but couldn't help the smile that nudged his lips.

"I though you liked it." Sirius said and then protruded his lower lip while he made his puppy-dog-eyes.

Sighing Remus walked back to Sirius and ruffled his hair in between the werewolf ears. "I liked it a lot you stupid sod but that's the problem. I liked it a bit too much and I would like to dance some more before I accidentally make a fool out of myself by moaning or do something equally embarrassing. Maybe later, okay?" He gave Sirius a shy smile and reached out his right arm to wipe away the sad expression from Sirius' lips. 

In a matter of seconds Sirius had captured Remus in a tight embrace again and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Only maybe?" 

Remus could almost hear the smirk on Sirius face as he slid his hands down Remus body once again.

"Okay fine! Later, I promise!" Remus spluttered and then pushed Sirius away from him red in the face. God, what if someone saw? But perhaps it was a bit too late for worrying over that as Remus glanced over Sirius shoulder and spotted James walking toward them. He stumbled over his long dressing robes and swore under his breath as his glasses fell to the floor. Meanwhile Remus tried to look innocent and stepped away from Sirius looking everywhere but at him.

"Oi wankers! What are you standing here for? Aren't you supposed to have fun and dance!? James shouted over the loud music. He looked between Remus and Sirius with a confused expression. Maybe James had somehow missed the exchange between them only moments ago. 

Not wanting James to get suspicious Remus walked toward him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We were just going to. Want to join us?" 

Sirius turned his head to Remus and gave him a disliking grimace. He sure loved James like a brother but he didn't want to be interrupted on his alone-time with Remus. But Remus had a plan and it was that Sirius might be able to keep his wonderful but inappropriate hands to himself if James kept them company. 

"Yeah of course!" James shouted back with a wide grin. But before he started dancing he turned around and shouted "Hey Wormy! I said WORMY!". 

Peter looked around and then started walking toward them when he realized that James was calling for him. Then all four started dancing together. Remus didn't know if he would call flinging his limbs from one side to another and jumping on the place for dancing but he didn't voice his opinion out loud. 

After a couple of minutes filled with mad dancing James grabbed Remus' left hand in his right and Peter's right hand in his left. He then gestured for Sirius to grab hold of Peter and Remus as well. When they stood in a circle James started to hop around spinning them in a circle. 

Remus couldn't help but to laugh as he realized that they must look like a couple of five year olds, but James looked almost crazy with happiness, Peter chuckled and Sirius laughed as they continued to dance in a circle. And then Remus didn't care if they looked like toddlers or not; he was too happy to enjoy the moment with his best of friends. 

Then the music stopped.

This close to the stage the four boys could clearly see the band members as they gathered at the front of the stage. One of them cast a sonorous and then said "Listen up! We want to thank you for being an amazing crowd for us tonight. You're wicked!" The band member chuckled before he continued. "We will now start to take commissions so if you have a song you want us to play, from any artist - muggle, wizard, centaur I don't care - please walk up to the stage and we will play it. Okay that's all!" 

The great hall was silent for a couple of seconds but then James released Peter and Remus from his grip and started to run to the side of the stage. Before any of them had any time to process what had happened or have time to stop him James was climbing up the stairs to the stage. 

Remus gaped as he watched James give the lead band member a high five. Then James asked the lead singer something and in return got to hold the mic. After giving it a tap that echoed through the great hall James cleared his throat and lifted it to his lips. 

"Ehm… Hello! I'm James Potter but you probably know who I am already since I'm a part of Gryffindors Quidditch team and one of the marauders and all." His laughter echoed in the silent hall. Remus looked to his right and saw that Sirius was struggling to contain his laughter. Remus lifted his hand to his forehead as he sighed. Leave it to James to take every opportunity for attention. Remus was just happy it wasn't Sirius up there, bare chested and all. At least James was covered in clothes, albeit he did still look a bit funny with his hat drooping from his head and his fake beard had started to loosen its grip by the sides Remus noticed. 

"Anyway, I want to play a song for the most wicked and amazing witch at Hogwarts; Miss Lily Evans!" 

James had spotted Lily in the crowd and sent a flying kiss her way. Then he whispered something to the lead singer and left the stage just as the great hall erupted in laughter. Remus thought he could hear an angry Lily from somewhere in the back. He felt a bit sorry for James as she was probably going to hex him mad after this. 

When James returned to his friends Sirius gave him a friendly pat on the back. "You're a man full of surprises Prongs! What song did you tell them to play?" 

But just as he was about to answer him the song started playing. Remus recognized it as a popular muggle song, were fitting considering Lily was muggle born. 

After a while Remus recognized the song as 'Barry White - Can't get enough of your love baby'. He then gave aloud sigh as he realized it was a very cheesy love song. 

Oh Lily was going to kill him. 

With nothing better to do Remus started dancing with Peter and Sirius as James ran away to look for Lily. Remus wished him luck. 

When the lead singer started on the chorus Remus was very happy that he wasn't Lily right now. 

♫ My darling I

Can't get enough of your love, babe

Girl, I don't know, I don't know why

Can't get enough of your love, babe♫

Remus felt like dying from embarrassment just by listening to the lyrics. But looking around he saw that many students had subsided to dancing again and many couples looked romantically up each other's eyes. Turning his attention back to his friends - or his friend and boyfriend, he didn't know, Remus continued to dance. 

When the song came to an end James returned but without his hat and beard. His white wig hung from his head in an odd angle as he said "She's amazing." Dreamily gazing in the distance. 

"Sure, whatever you say Prongs." Sirius said while giving him a look over with a slight frown. "Did she rip of your beard of something? Very romantic."

But before James got to answer Sirius disappeared into the crowd and it took a while before Remus spotted him again. He startled when he realized where Sirius was positioned. He was at the top of the stage.

Oh Merlin. 

Not Sirius too.

Remus sighed and slapped his forehead dramatically. He couldn’t dare another glance at Sirius and settled for looking down at his feet feeling his cheeks burn. Why did James and Sirius have to act like a couple of complete idiots? 

James walked around on the dance floor with dreamy eyes mumbling something about Lily as Peter walked up next to Remus. 

"What do you think he's going to do?" Peter asked Remus looking bothered. 

"Embarrass himself? Or us?" Remus answered with a grimace. He didn't know which was worse. 

Remus and Peter turned their eyes back to the stage and watched Sirius take the mic from the lead singer and lift it to his lips. Then Sirius almost shouted "I would like to dedicate a song to my friend Moony!" 

Remus gaped and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Remus realized what Sirius was doing. But before Remus swiftly could exit the scene Sirius spotted him in the crowd and locked eyes with him.

"Remus, I know that you like muggle music so I hope you will like this song as well." Sirius said and smiled at him. He gave the mic back to the lead singer, whispered the name of the song in his ear and walked back down to the dance floor. Okay. Remus was definitely blushing now. God, what was Sirius doing?

Remus looked around desperately as he tried to find the nearest exit but the crowd was too thick for him to see any. Remus' plan B was to lay down at the floor and then crawl in between legs and feet trying to hide from the awkward scene but just as he was starting to crouch down James was at his side grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing Moony? You can't leave now! Merlin, Padfoot just dedicated a song for you. A song!" James looked into Remus eyes befuddled as his grip on his arm tightened. 

"You will stay." He said through gritted teeth looking like a mixture of angry and determined. 

Feeling embarrassed about the fact that his plans to escape was so obvious Remus stayed where he was, hold in place by James firm grip. 

"What are you talking about Prongs? Me? Leaving? Merlin, I think you have gotten a bit too much to drink…" He trailed of as he tried to look everywhere but at James face. He looked to his right and found Peter giving him a sympathetic look. 

"Brace yourself." Peter sighed just before the music started. 

Feeling his panic starting up again Remus turned his eyes toward the stage where the band members started playing. Sirius was still on his way over to them but before Sirius reached his group of friends the song started playing. 

♫Honey honey, how you thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey♫

Oh. My. God. 

Remus froze at the spot as hundreds of eyes turned to stare at him, James and Peter. Mostly at him. Okay, they only looked at him.

Remus covered his eyes with his palm feeling defeated as his face turned more scarlet than the lining of his cape. He wanted nothing more than to flee the scene but now it was too late. Everyone already stared at him and James held him in place. Daring a glance through his fingers Remus spotted Lily in the crowd. She sent a kiss flying his way and winked. But that wasn't the worst of it. Next to her was Alice and Frank and they looked shocked as they gaped at Remus. And next to them Remus saw Mary and Marlene giving him suggestive winks before they started to dance with each other. 

Merlin. How long would it take before the entire school knew about his and Sirius relationship? (Not that they had defined what they had as a relationship yet - but Remus liked to think of it like that.)

After another couple of sentences of the song people finally started to look away from Remus that thought that if he froze at the spot long enough he might disappear. 

Remus lowered his hand from his face as he felt less awkward. Then Remus finally felt James let his arm go as James turned away from Remus and walked away from him. He said something to Peter over his shoulder and then Peter was gone as well.

Clearing his throat Remus started to walk around at the place. Getting back to his senses he wondered why James had let him go. And where the hell was Sirius? How long could it take to walk the, what was it, three steps down the stage into the dance floor? 

But just as Remus shook his head and started to walk away from the all too crowded area at the front of the stage he spotted a familiar face. He spotted Sirius. 

Turning his head toward the mess of long Black hair that was sure to belong to Sirius Remus stopped walking to look over at him. Squinting his eyes he wondered if his eyes played a trick on him at first but then he saw it. Oh Merlin. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Remus suddenly understood why Sirius hadn't immediately returned from the stage. Remus could only gape as he astonished watched the scene playing out in front of him.

♫Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey

Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey♫

Sirius sang along to the song as he positively strutted toward Remus. He leaned down low on his knees on every step and swayed with his hips smoothly. At the word 'touch me' he swiped his right hand over his chest. 

The students occupying the dance floor stepped out of the way to make a passage between Sirius and Remus as he continued to sing along to the song.

♫You look like a movie star (You look like a movie star)♫

Sirius pointed his right index finger at Remus as he strutted forward fiercely. Remus didn't think it possible to feel more shocked. But he was proved wrong because walking up behind Sirius and joining him was James and Peter, both acting as backup singer singing along with the chorus.

Okay. Enough! 

Remus was sure that he either was dreaming or that he had finally gone mad. This was it. The many years of his lycanthropy had finally made him done for and broken down his brain - because this could not be real.

Feeling very confused Remus started to slowly walk backwards but felt himself stop as he hit hard surface. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the crowd of earlier dancing students had formed some sort of a wall behind him. Escape was now impossible. 

♫But I know just who you are (I know just who you are)♫

Sirius sang as he closed up on the distance between them, waving his arms dramatically in the air.

♫And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast♫

Sirius mouthed as he finally reached Remus at the end of the passage. Remus didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the play of words as the song literally said both 'dog' and 'beast'. Sirius had probably planned that to aim at Padfoot and Moony. Remus mentally rolled his eyes at the realization. 

As Sirius stalked down to a stop right in front of Remus James and Peter swiftly turned around and melted into the crowd. Remus realized that this was the reason James hadn't let him walk away. James somehow knew about this…

However, Remus thoughts about James and the best way to get revenge on him abruptly stopped when he looked Sirius in the eyes. Calm amber met stormy grey as Sirius lifted his wand from his pocket and transfigured a red rose out of thin air. Giving Remus a sexy smirk Sirius lifted the rose to his mouth and bit down on it.

Suddenly the loud music, hundreds of prying eyes and his self-conscious mind didn't matter anymore. As Remus took in Sirius remarkably attractive appearance he felt himself draw in a sharp breath. 

♫I heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine♫

Sirius managed to sing with the rose in between his teeth. But Sirius didn't sing it all; he simply mouthed the words 'love machine' dramatically as he gave Remus a wink and wriggled his eyebrows. When the song came to an end and the last vocals tuned out the great hall filled with silence again.

Feeling torn between wanting to lean in and steal the rose from Sirius with a kiss or wanting to run out from the great hall and the unwanted attention as fast as he could Remus simply stood still at the spot. Sirius continued to eye him up with his eyes and Remus felt his body heat shoot up again. How was it possible for him to come undone with just a look from Sirius?

But then Remus heard the band start playing another song and the students surrounding them finally started to move around, chatting and dancing with each other again. Vaguely Remus noted that Alice and Frank had suggested the song 'I Got You' by Sonny & Cher.

Now that they weren't being watched by hundreds of prying eyes Remus felt his courage return. Feeling bold he threw himself at Sirius in a tight hug, throwing his arms over his neck.

Sirius chuckled in response but held on to him. 

"You really are stupid you know." Remus tried to scold Sirius but ended up laughing. Now that the pressure of the situation was gone he actually thought the idea was kind of fun. He thought that it might be one of those situations that felt really awkward while they lasted but seemed amusing when looking back at them. 

Remus leaned away from Sirius a bit to be able to meet his eyes. When he looked back at Sirius face he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Sirius still had the rose in between his teeth but since he hadn't closed his mouth in a while spit had started to drool down his mouth at the corner of his lips. Remus' eyes were immediately drawn to Sirius' lips as he yet again forgot about his surroundings. Twelve hours earlier Remus would have slapped himself for even thinking that spit could look sexy but watching Sirius now he couldn't describe it as something else. 

Before he had time to think over his decisions Remus closed his eyes and leaned in to steal the rose from Sirius. When their lips met Remus felt a spark of electricity shoot through his body and his lower abdomen start to pulse with arousal. 

With the help from his tongue Sirius pushed the rose away from his mouth and onto Remus'. Remus caught the rose with his lips and then placed it between his teeth and bit down. He could taste Sirius on it and that realization made Remus cock start to throb again. God, Sirius could drive him mad with desire with just a kiss. 

When Remus had the rose securely positioned between his own pair of teeth Sirius leaned back from him, watching the trail of spit that formed between them before he wiped his mouth on his arm. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and his eyes were half closed and filled with lust when he looked back to lock them with Remus'. 

Remus felt uncomfortably hot and his clothes felt too tight all over. He needed to get rid of them somehow.

Instead of saying something even remotely audible Remus could only manage a choked "Ughh." 

Really brain? You just had to stop working again? 

But instead of looking off-put Sirius looked back at Remus expectantly. Sirius leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Remus right ear. "What do you say about following me up to the dorm in a couple of minutes, hmm?" He whispered in a low voice that made Remus shiver.

Not trusting either his mouth or brain Remus nodded eagerly in response. Merlin, his pants had been feeling too tight for hours now. 

Sirius leaned back again looking smug wearing a smirk. He let go of Remus and then proceeded to lift his right hand to grab the rose. Remus opened his mouth and let Sirius remove the rose from him. But instead of getting rid of it he lifted it to his own lips. Remus couldn't help the stare as he watched Sirius open his mouth and bite down on the rose again. 

Sirius closed his eyes and then hummed "Mmm, it tastes just like you now Moony."

Remus thought he was going to faint, though out of arousal or embarrassment he didn't know yet.

Sirius opened his eyes and wore a confident grin as he finally let go of the rose. He placed it in his back pocket and then continued to look hungrily into Remus' eyes. 

Just as Remus was about to suggest that they head back to their dorm to 'have some fun' he heard a familiar voice once.

"OI TWATS!"

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius irritated looked over his shoulder. Not again.

James walked toward them with Peter in tow as usual. He clapped his hands slowly as he said "That was one hell of a performance Padfoot! Maybe you should try out a career as a singer instead of Auror after we graduate?"

Sirius gave James a grimace as he turned around to hit him on his shoulder. 

"You're one to talk. I bet everyone in here can witness to you singing louder than me just then." 

James and Sirius continued to bicker for a couple of minutes as Peter walked up next to Remus. He had finally got rid of his fake belly but now his clothes were drooping from his body like a tent. 

Remus and Peter started chatting about the weather as they watched James and Sirius start another brotherly fight. But when Sirius started to drag off James wig and James started to rip Sirius already torn trousers Remus and Peter ended up having to drag James and Sirius away from each other. 

James and Sirius made up and then the four boys visited the drinks table. Al though after glancing down the funky looking bowl of soda Remus decided that he wasn't thirsty. 

After James, Sirius and Peter had filled their bellies with the mysteriously looking drink they and Remus walked back onto the dance floor. Someone had suggested a song called 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder and a bunch of the muggle born students started making a weird looking dance move. They first positioned their knees next to each other but then swung their knees away from each other in the opposite direction. At the same time they threw their arms open and then close in tandem with the legs. Remus furrowed his brows as he first didn't believe what his eyes were showing him. Was that really called dancing? It looked absolutely ridiculous! 

Always eager to try something new James and Sirius was soon the kings at the dance floor with their new funky moves. Watching them Remus wondered why he had to live in the 70ies. Looking around some more Remus almost laughed out loud when he spotted Alice and Frank doing the odd dance move as well, looking even more amusing as they wore wide hemmed pants and thick wigs. Peter joined in on the dance after a while and he looked funny as his clothes flung around his body.

Reluctantly Remus allowed himself be dragged out on the dance floor to do the weird dance move as well. Even though he probably looked like a fool Remus couldn't stop laughing as they all looked like a couple of crazy monkeys flinging their arms and legs around like that. 

Through the remaining few hours of the evening the song suggestions got weirder and the dance moves as well. Remus temporarily forgot about his and Sirius promised encounter as he danced through the night. The four boys laughed and danced as the crowd of dancing students thinned out as the clock slowly turned to midnight.

At midnight the marauders were all sweaty after hours of dancing. After clapping their hands and cheering to the band as they exited on their brooms they started to walk out of the great hall. 

Most of the students had already retreated to their common rooms or gone to bed in their dorms so when the four boys made their way through the entrance hall and up the many flight of stairs it was almost empty of other students.

When they reached the portrait hole Remus said the password 'Amortentia' and they crouched through the hole in the wall and walked inside. There they found the common room nearly empty as well. Remus saw a couple of third years sitting by the fire place playing wizards chess and another group of seventh years chatting in the far right corner but other than that it was empty.

Remus started to walk toward the door that led to the boys' dormitories' when James stopped and Remus walked into him. "Ouch." Remus mumbled as he rubbed his nose that had hit James' back head.

James didn't pay him any mind though as he turned his head to look at Sirius. He looked smug and gave Sirius a suggestive wink.

"You and Moony can go up ahead of us. I think Wormy and I are going to celebrate some more." He gave Sirius a friendly pat on his shoulder proceeded to walk toward the fireplace. 

Peter glanced longingly up at the door leading to their dorm and then looked back at James. When James gave him a stern glance he sighed and then trailed after him. Maybe he could take a nap in the couch. 

"Don't wait up for us!" James shouted to Remus and Sirius as he waved his hands at them. After giving Sirius another shit eating grin he wriggled his eyebrows and then finally slumped down on the couch. 

Remus heard Sirius clear his throat and then Remus felt a hand tug on his right sleeve. Turning around to look back into Sirius grey eyes Remus felt his heart rate speed up.

"Want to follow me upstairs?" Sirius asked a bit uncertain. 

Remus nodded in response and felt his cheeks heat up. His stomach churned with anticipation and his entire body caught fire.

Sirius smiled at him as he gave him a wink. Taking Remus' hand in his own he then led them through the door and started up the stairs to their dorm. 

At last they were alone.


	6. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! some Wolfstar after midnight.  
> Third last chapter, here we go! :D
> 
> (Warning: Extremely silly and mature content.)

Chapter 6:  
The Confession

Remus and Sirius took their time walking back to the dorm. Remus held on to Sirius' hand tightly as they walked the five flights of stairs up to the fifth year's boy's dorm.

When they reached the door Remus started to feel his nerves. He shifted turned his gaze to the floor as the butterflies in his stomach had come to life again and he almost felt sick with anticipation. As Sirius opened the door for him Remus felt almost crazy with excitement. What were they going to do now that they finally were alone?

Angling up his head from the floor he'd been staring at Remus met Sirius' eyes. When his amber ones met with Sirius gray he felt his heart stop in his chest before it then started to beat with fast, steady thumps that echoed in his ears.

Remus felt himself melt under Sirius' feral gaze and he had to lean back against the door to stop himself from falling as his knees gave up under him. 

Sirius gazed hungrily in his eyes before he proceeded to lick his lips. He let go of Remus' hand and then captured Remus' cheeks between his hands as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Remus' lips.   
Electricity sparked from Remus' lips down his body, through all of his limbs lighting his body on fire. The kiss quickly got heated as they both were desperate to touch each other.

Sirius snaked his tongue in between Remus' lips and then swiped it along Remus's. Sirius let go of Remus' cheeks and instead nestled his hands in Remus' hair and tangled it. Remus felt a shiver shake his body as Sirius grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. In response Remus grabbed a fistful of Sirius' own hair and tugged at it. Seeming to have hit a sweet spot Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth and broke the kiss. 

For a couple of seconds Remus stood leaned against the door while pressing his forehead to Sirius'. They panted and Remus felt dizzy as he let his mind wander to the possible outcomes of this situation. He and Sirius had the dorm all to themselves and James and Peter wasn't going to interfere. Remus let slip a chuckle as he thought back at the, what was it, four times James had interrupted them that evening. 

"Why are you laughing Moony?" Sirius whispered looking into Remus' eyes. He disentangled his right hand from Remus light brown hair and placed it on his chin instead. He then swiped his thumb across Remus' smiling lips. 

"I just thought about what a tosser Prongs has been this evening." He answered with another chuckle. 

Sirius frowned. "Should I feel worried about the fact that you think about Prongs instead of me when we're kissing?" He asked with a smug grin. 

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius away from him. "You know what I meant you stupid sod." He grinned while shaking his head. 

Remus walked over to his bed and slumped down in the middle of it. He took out his wand from his pocket and placed it on his nightstand. Then Remus remembered about his secret stash of chocolate under his bed and bend over to search for it. He flung around his hands in the space underneath his bed as he searched his floor for his giant box of chocolate and when he found it he grabbed it and proceeded to lift it to the bed and open it, searching for his favorite brand of Honeydukes finest.

Momentarily he had actually forgotten about the incredibly handsome young man that had left standing by the door. Remus glanced up from his box of chocolates and noticed that Sirius had begun walking to his bed. He felt his cheeks burn when he watched Sirius proudly making his way toward him. Remus quickly lowered his gaze back to the box. 

Out of the corner of his eyes Remus saw Sirius place the rose and his own wand next to Remus' on the nightstand. Sirius then slumped down next to him on the bed just as Remus had found the chocolate bar he was looking for. He opened the wrapper, broke off a piece from it and then placed it on his tongue to melt. 

"Mmmm." Remus hummed and closed his eyes. Merlin, how had he lasted so many hours without a piece of his favorite chocolate? 

"Are serious right now?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrows.

"What?" Remus managed with his mouth filled with chocolate. "You know me, I have to stock up on energy. I can't help it." He tried to give him an apologetic look as he shrugged. Remus didn't know if it was normal to view chocolate as a necessary source of energy every three hours or so but he didn't ask.

"Not that." Sirius rolled his eyes and flew his hands over his head. "I mean; aren't you going to let me have a taste?" He scooted closer so that their thighs were touching. While smiling smugly Sirius placed his right hand on Remus' thigh.

Remus' brain positively melted and his eyes nearly plopped out of their sockets. Thinking about it Remus realized that he really should be used to Sirius bluntness by now but that didn't stop him from jerking on the spot. 

Remus felt himself gasp as Sirius looked hungrily into his eyes and slowly begun to slide his hand up Remus' inner thigh. God, Sirius fingers had too much power over him. He felt his body heat up and one particular limb seemed especially eager to Sirius' intruding hand. Spreading his legs some Remus opened his mouth ask Sirius what he was doing. 

But before he got a chance to say anything Sirius quickly leaned forward and captured Remus' lips with his own. With no time to waste Sirius slid his tongue inside Remus' mouth again. Remus moaned at the sensation and was about to answer Sirius' tongue with some eagerness of his own when Sirius broke the kiss as he leaned back again. 

Remus stared dazed at Sirius with his mouth hanging open and panting. He was about to ask Sirius what he was doing (again) but then he saw it.

Having a hard time to believe what his eyes was showing him Remus found himself watching Sirius from where he sat on the bed. Sirius had closed his eyes and abused his lower lip as he alternately licked or bit down on it. Then he opened his eyes and gave Remus a heated gaze with lust visible in his eyes.

"Mmm… You're right, this chocolate really is delicious." He said as he licked his lips one final time. And that's when Remus realized that Sirius had kissed him to be able to steal some of the chocolate from him. From his tongue. 

Remus felt his face heat up and possibly steam at the realization and he gave Sirius a light jab on his shoulder. Did Sirius really just do that, like for real? 

As a way to distract himself Remus turned around on the bed and reached for the giant box of chocolate. He then bent over the bed to return it to its place under his bed. 

When he sat back up again Remus saw that Sirius had got an honest expression on his face. Opening his mouth to ask what the matter was he felt Sirius grab his hand and clasp it between his.

"Remus I need to tell you something. " He pleaded as his expression went from lustful to soft.

"A-alright. Go ahead." Remus stuttered as his brain still struggled to function. 

"I just wanted to clear up some stuff. I mean, now that we're just you and I. You know. I thought it was a great opportunity." Sirius said looking slightly constipated. Remus thought that Sirius had yet to gather up his thoughts. He probably didn't know where to start.

"Okay." Remus answered with a small smile, trying to urge him on. But he couldn’t try to deny the nervousness he felt building up in his stomach. His belly churned with anticipation as he waited for whatever Sirius was going to tell him.

Sirius looked down his lap when he continued. "You probably wonder why Prongs and Wormtail run off so many times tonight." He sighed as he frowned. "I didn't understand what Prongs was going on about at first but then he kind of told me that he had realized that I liked you and the said he wanted to help me out. So that's why he and Wormy acted a bit weird earlier. I kind of got them to help me." He glanced up at Remus wearing an insecure smile.

"The truth is that James probably realized that I liked you before I did. While I was busy trying to get my head around what was going on sort out what my feelings for you were James simply looked at me and got what was going on. He's quite amazing like that. He is like a brother, really." Sirius said with a smile. 

"I understand." Remus said with an answering smile urging Sirius to continue. But that was a lie. Remus actually didn't understand at all. What was Sirius saying? Had James set them up?

"The point is that I'm serious about this. About you. Honestly." He looked deeply into Remus' eyes. "I have liked you since last spring and this is not just me being silly. I really like you a lot and I want us to try this out. I don't want this to be something we will try to forget or laugh about in a week, you know?"

Remus squinted his eyes as he stared at Sirius with his mouth hanging open. Here it was. The confession he had been waiting for.

Sirius realized that this was his change to either hit home or give up so he gathered his last ounce of Gryffindor courage and poured his heart out. 

"I think you're beautiful Remus and I love everything about you. From your wonderful amber eyes that glisten like sparks in the fire to your slightly strange obsession with chocolate. I love the way you swear when you're mad and the way you look when you're reading a good book. You're the equally coolest and sweetest person I know. To put it simply; you're the best." He finished sweetly, smiling at Remus whose eyes had started to water.

Looking away from Sirius Remus quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Then he shyly looked back at Sirius. God, how was it possible for Sirius to be so emotional and sweet? Remus vaguely wondered what the rest to the school would say if he told them about this side of the usually cocky and over confident Sirius but then he realized that he liked that this was a side Sirius would only show him. 

Giving Sirius hands a light squeeze Remus finally though it time for him to open up. After all Sirius had told him that he liked him twice already and Remus hadn't once. After clearing his throat Remus started.

"I-I like you too Sirius." He stuttered. Sighing he slapped his own forehead. Was it really necessary for him to stutter now? Really brain?

But his self-conscious thoughts came to a stop as he heard Sirius answer an unsecure "You do?" 

And when he looked back into Sirius' eyes he felt all barriers fall away and he poured his heart out. It was finally time to tell him the truth.

"Yes I do. In fact I have liked you a lot for months now. I think I realized that my feelings for you was more than just wanting to be friends around last April, at the Hogwarts express back from the Easter Holidays. You probably don't remember but at the train ride back you accidentally fell asleep in my lap and refused to move away when James, Peter and I tried to make you. And when I suddenly felt the need to lean down and kiss you I knew that something had changed." Remus frowned as he thought back to that spring day from so many months ago. He hadn't told this to anyone except for Lily that always managed to squeeze the truth out of him one way or another. 

Sirius gave Remus an encouraging nod and then threw his legs over Remus'. He looked deeply into his eyes and said "Of course I remember, please go on." with a genuine smile. 

Feeling himself blush at the sincerity of it all Remus continued. 

"When we returned to the castle that evening I felt like something had changed for real. After I realized that I liked you I got worried that someone would find out and tell. I couldn't risk telling anyone as I was sure it was one sided and I also didn't want to jeopardize the strong friendship of the marauders. After all you, James and Peter were the first friends I've ever had." Remus sighed and sadly looked down at his bedspread.

"Determined to keep another secret from you I concealed my feelings for you in the far back of my being. Though it was not an easy task ask as you and I hung around all the time." Remus nudged Sirius shoulder. "And our habit of sharing a bed on the nights before the full moon didn't make it any easier for me. Did you know that you wrap your arms around me in your sleep?" 

"Ehmm…" Sirius scoffed. "I didn't do that in my sleep. I did it because I liked you too…" he trailed off as his cheeks turned scarlet. Remus cheeks turned red as well when Sirius' words got a couple of seconds to sink in.

"Oh. Okay." Remus mumbled embarrassed. Remus thought back on the memories of many nights when he had hugged Sirius back and cuddled him, feeling bold at the fact that he was asleep. 

"Anyway." Remus continued after a while. He just wanted to get this confession over with now. He was sweaty all over and his heart thumped loudly in his ears. He was not used to open up about things and especially not about feelings. He was more of a secret-person because why reveal something when you can keep it to yourself?

"I was so certain it was one sided so I kept it a secret. I didn't even dare to tell any of you that I was gay because really, what could be worse than being a werewolf? Being a gay werewolf!" Remus let go of Sirius' hands and buried his hands in his hair making a frustrated grunt. 

"I didn't want to be more different than I already was so I tried to hide it all. But apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought as Lily cornered me one day in late May. She told me I had been spacing of during or study sessions and she had 'accidentally' seen me sketch instead of studying. According to Lily I 'glanced dreamily out in the distance'. Lily knew that I never draw anything so she fist wondered if I was possessed or something. But some teasing and threats later Lily found out that I liked you and then decided that she was going to help me. 

Earlier today she helped me get ready. I had decided that today was the day I would finally find out if you liked me back or not and with that mindset Lily and I tried to figure out what you thought was sexy and then try to dress me up to your liking." Remus finished, too embarrassed to look Sirius in the eyes. 

"I didn't know if you had asked me out on a date or not but just in case I wanted to look good to make you notice me." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks burning. "I like you too Sirius. You're amazing…" Remus trailed off as he dared a glance back at Sirius. But when he met his eyes Remus felt himself gasp.

Sirius stared at him wide eyes, mouth hanging agape. He looked swiped of his feet and at a loss of words. In his eyes Remus could see warmth and a longing. Remus lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sirius body in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while until Sirius started talking.

"Me too." Pleaded Sirius, deeply looking into Remus eyes. Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by 'me too'?" 

"No - I mean, I thought that tonight was 'it' as well." Sirius said as he lifted his right arm and started to rub circles on Remus' back. "I tried to ask you out like a date before but stupid Prongs had to be a wanker and ruin it. 

I wanted to look good to make you notice me as well but I wasn't sure about what you would find attractive so I ended up looking like something I find attractive instead. That's why I dressed up as a werewolf. Dressed up as you I mean." Sirius grinned.

"You think I'm attractive? But I'm a monster!" Remus told Sirius with a confused expression. He still couldn't believe that Sirius liked him back.

Sirius retrieved his hand from Remus' back and instead brought it up to cup Remus' face. Gazing deeply into Remus' eyes he said "No you're not! Don't say that. You're wonderful, kind and amazing. And you're 'condition' isn't going to scare me away. I think it makes you more interesting and badass. 

And you could just have told me that you had lost your mirror and borrowed mine, because if you had looked in it you would have realized that you're hot. Like really hot." Sirius grinned and winked at him. 

"Well I know that I kind of look good right now but I don't when I'm in my uniform like every other day from this…" Remus trailed of as he tried to look away from Sirius scrutinizing eyes. 

"Remus didn't you listen to me before? I think you're the sexiest man on the planate!" Sirius almost shouted, not caring about the fact that he was practically sitting in Remus lap really close to his ear.

Remus didn't think that being a thin, scrawny 15 year old boy filled with scars all over his body could be called a 'sexy man' but he didn't voice his opinion out loud. 

"Your choice of attire or layer of makeup doesn't change the fact that I think you're incredible just as you are. You're stunning with your amber eyes and gentle smile and I kind of like the grey strands in your hair as they make you look unique. And if I were you I wouldn’t worry about your scars because they make you look dangerous and it turns me on really bad." Sirius finished with a smug grin.

Baffled Remus gaped at Sirius. Did he really think that? 

Sirius let go of Remus' face and grabbed Remus' right hand in between both of his. Like earlier that evening he lifted Remus' hand to his lips and then planted a moist kiss on his knuckles. Remus felt heat shoot through his body from the place Sirius had kissed. He let out a gasp before he slapped his free hand over his mouth feeling his face heat up again.

Sirius smiled smugly as he watched Remus' reaction and then let go of his hand. Sirius leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the outside of the hand that covered Remus' mouth.

"Come on, let me see your smile." Sirius teased and then helped Remus drop his hand from his face. Remus felt himself smile as he watched Sirius wriggle his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, that's more like it. You're beautiful like this." Sirius smiled softly as he proceeded to trace his thumb over Remus' smiling lips. 

"I love you." Remus suddenly blurted out. 

He mentally punched himself at that. God, what was he doing blurting out something like that out of the blue? He would probably scare Sirius away now.

But instead of looking off-put Sirius lit up as a brilliant grin filled his face. 

"I love you too Moony!" He nearly shouted and then captured Remus' in his arms in a tight hug. Remus took advantage of the situation and took a deep breath of Sirius' wonderful smell. Merlin, Remus hoped that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow and realize it had only been a dream. 

The warm embrace lasted for while but then Sirius broke the hug as he leaned back. He gave Remus a kind smile and then leaned in to place a slow kiss on his right cheek. Feeling himself blush Remus closed his eyes. But he liked the sensation so he urged Sirius on by swiping his hands all over his back. 

Sirius placed another kiss on his left cheek and then pressed his forehead to Remus'. They were both slightly panting when Sirius gave Remus a smirk and said:

"Now, where were we?"


	7. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead, and be aware of the badly written smut.   
> I warned you...
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Chapter 7:  
The Night

Sirius captured Remus' lips with his own as he proceeded to push Remus down on the bed. The kiss was slower than the ones they'd shared before, Remus noticed as Sirius gently pressed his moist lips against Remus'. Sirius then straddled Remus' hips for the second time that evening.

Remus' lips parted as he felt Sirius' tongue swipe over his lower lip. Sirius slid his tongue inside Remus mouth as the kiss deepened. But instead of being rushed and hungry this kiss was slow and reassuring. Remus tried to express the love he felt for Sirius as he brought his soul into the kiss. 

Sirius pressed his bare chest against Remus's as he lowered himself down his body. Remus held on to him like his life depended on is when the sincerity of the kiss made him feel dizzy. 

Remus felt his body heat up on the places where Sirius touched him and his heart beat thumped loud in his chest as Remus swiped his hands up and down Sirius' back, caressing the taunt muscle. 

Remus felt Sirius' hands crawl up his body and settle in his hair. He gasped into Sirius' mouth when Sirius grabbed a fistful of it and pulled. In return Remus started to run his hands lower, swiping up and down Sirius sides, caressing his things and ass.

When Remus' hands settled on Sirius' buttocks Sirius let out a low growl and deepened the kiss. Instead of being slow and reassuring the kiss now heated quickly. They kissed hungrily, nibbling on each other's lips in between slides of tongue. As the heat started to get unbearable Sirius started to wriggle his body against Remus'.

Remus let out a loud moan as he felt his erection press against Sirius' again and broke the kiss. He wanted to tell Sirius something encouraging but only managed a choked "Ahh."

Sirius gazed hungrily down at him from where he lay pressed on top of him. They looked each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds before Sirius lowered his gaze and positioned them on Remus' clothes-clad chest instead.

Sirius glanced back up at Remus through his fringe of black hair as he asked "May I?" in a sultry voice. Remus didn't understand what Sirius meant by that but nodded anyway. 

When he felt Sirius start to tug at his vest however he realized that Sirius wanted him to dress down. Eager to throw his clothes off as well Remus let go of Sirius' body and begun working on the buttons of the vest as well. But when he felt Sirius' hot hands clasp his own he stopped and confused looked Sirius in the eyes.

"I want to do it. Why don't you just lay back and enjoy the show?" He suggested with a smirk. 

Feeling his cheeks burn and his heart skip a beat Remus managed an "Okay." Then he watched as Sirius started working on his buttons again. Remus blood red vest quickly came unbuttoned as Sirius swiftly opened the buttons. Pushing the fabric of to the sides of Remus' chest Sirius then moved on to the next piece of clothing; the long sleeved shirt. 

Remus felt incredibly hot as he watched Sirius slowly start unbuttoning his shirt. Sirius glanced up and locked eyes with Remus as he continued to work on his shirt. Sirius made sure to capture every expression Remus made as he slowly worked his hands up his chest.

When Sirius finally unbuttoned the last button Sirius slid his hands under the shirt and swiped them over Remus' stomach up his body so that the shirt opened up and slid out of the way. Remus gasped and closed his eyes at the contrast of the cold air and Sirius' hot hands as they met contact with his skin. 

When Remus opened his eyes again he realized that Sirius was still looking at him, now whilst licking his lips. Remus felt a spark of arousal head straight to his cock at that. God, Sirius looked too hot with his lips swollen and hair all messed up. 

However when Remus' glanced down at his chest he felt his stomach drop. All his excitement seemed to disappear as he took in the picture of his scarred chest. He looked horrible and even worse next to Sirius' perfect and unscarred skin.

Feeling his cheeks heat again but this time out of shame Remus quickly snapped his arms to lie pressed against his chest and looked away from Sirius' eyes. 

Remus knew that Sirius had seen him naked before, like on the night of the full moon, but now he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious where he lay under Sirius' handsome body. 

"What's the matter Moony?" He heard Sirius gently whisper as he felt a warm hand caress his chin.

"You want me to stop?" Sirius asked with a sad but determined voice when Remus didn't answer. Remus continued to look anywhere but into Sirius' searching eyes. 

"No of course not. It's just, you know…" Remus trailed off with a sigh. "I hate my scars and not only because they're ugly but since they remind me of my condition as well. And I know you only say that you like them to make me feel better about myself." Remus finished as he dared a glance back at Sirius.

He had expected Sirius to look disgusted or perhaps regretful when he remembered how Remus looked without a shirt on but instead he gave Remus a look of understanding. 

Baffled at Sirius gentle behavior Remus started to gape but just as he was about to add something to the conversation he heard Sirius speak up. 

"I don't care what you think Moony but this body right here is the sexiest thing I have ever seen and it belong to the only person I want. You." He tried to reassure Remus with a kind smile. 

"And I mean what I said to you before; your scars are hot as fuck and I love them." He winked when Remus cheeks heated up again. Sirius placed a chaste kiss on Remus' lips and then leaned down on Remus' body until his head rested over his navel. He supported himself by placing his hands on Remus' hips and his knees on either side of Remus' legs. 

"I love your scars and I'm going to prove it to you." He whispered before he leaned in and kissed one of the scars on Remus' left hipbone. Remus gasped at the contact and felt his body heat up in response. 

Sirius closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit to the side as he started to trail a line soft kisses on top of the scar. After he had kissed every last part of it he proceeded to lick it, from the bottom to the top. 

"Ah, Sirius." Remus panted as Sirius begun to lick his way over his body. Remus felt dizzy with arousal as he watched Sirius swipe his tongue over his skin, leaving a trace of spit behind.

Sirius hummed as he worked his way over Remus' chest, from his hipbones to his neck. When he spotted a scar he planted light kisses over it only to lick it moments later. Remus lower chest area was moist from Sirius' tongue and Remus was about to tell Sirius that he had had enough he felt himself gasp.

Sirius had reached his left nipple and leaned in to peck it with his lips. As he felt Remus shiver in response he leaned in again but this time opened his mouth to suck on it. Remus moaned at the sensation and started to wriggle underneath Sirius at the peculiar feeling.

Sirius brought up his left hand to pinch Remus' right nipple between his fingertips as Remus felt himself almost go mad with arousal. Panting Remus closed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets with one hand and a fistful of Sirius' long hair with his other. 

After a while Remus became desperate for friction as his strained erection throbbed painfully, trapped under his tight leather trousers. Remus didn't think as he befuddled tried to thrust his hips upwards in search for Sirius' body. When his hard bulge met with Sirius' stomach Remus moaned and all the hairs on his body stood up. God, he needed more.

But just as he was about to tell Sirius to hurry up and stop abusing his nipples he felt Sirius chuckle against him, making his chest vibrate along with him. Remus gave an audible gulp as he wide eyed watched Sirius let go of his nipple and lean back with red swollen lips.

"Eager, aren't we?" Sirius smirked as he brought his hands up to cup Remus' face. He mischievously smirked at Remus with hungry eyes. 

Remus didn't know what to answer. He had left his brain back in the entrance hall and his power to speak seemed to have disappeared somewhere between the common room and the dorm. So instead of answering him Remus settled for the next best thing and nodded his head while giving Sirius a pleading look.

Seeming happy with the response Sirius leaned down to peck Remus' lips with his own but then he leaned back again and let go of Remus' face. Wondered what Sirius was going to do Remus looked around but then felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he saw that Sirius had positioned himself lower at the bed. After spreading Remus' legs some more he positioned himself between them and then locked eyes with him. Sirius gave him a lustful look as he licked his lips and Remus felt like his body caught fire as he watched Sirius lean down close to his crotch.

Not knowing what was going on and yet again wondering if perhaps he was dreaming Remus simply continued to stare at Sirius, almost as if he was afraid to break the spell. Not looking away once Sirius lowered his head until it pressed against the outside of Remus' fly.

Remus moaned as he felt Sirius press his lips down on his protruding bulge and desperately tried to refrain from thrusting upward, not wanting to hurt Sirius. Sirius looked proud of himself as he continued to smirk. Then he looked Remus in the eyes with his stormy grey eyes suddenly looking dark. 

Remus felt heat shoot through his body and all his nerve endings tingle when he saw Sirius lean in closer to, oh my god, to smell him. 

Sirius took a deep breath and then hummed against Remus' that had turned into a panting mess under his touch. Remus had definitely never been this hard in his life and Sirius was driving him mad with desire.

Remus watched as Sirius found the tab of his zipper and caught it in between his teeth. He then proceeded to unzip it by dragging his head down between Remus' legs. It was the hottest thing Remus had ever seen in his entire life and he made sure to relay that message to Sirius with a loud set of moans. To his delight Sirius responded by closing his eyes and voicing a moan of his own. Oh Merlin. What had Remus done to get this incredibly, hot and sexy bad boy to like him back?

Sirius lifted his hands to Remus' waistband and then motioned for him to lift his hips and then he helped him wriggle out of the slim trousers once and for all. Remus sighed in relief as his cock finally got freed from its uncomfortable cage and then spread his legs some more just to feel the freedom. After Sirius threw the leather trousers away on the floor he returned his attention back to Remus but then froze at the spot, wide eyed and gaping as he stared at the scene playing out in front of him. In between Remus' legs he could see it all, only barely hidden underneath the thin fabric of Remus' briefs. 

Sirius stared at Remus' protruding erection from where it stirred in his briefs. Remus felt himself blush as he tried to read Sirius' expression, did he perhaps not like what he saw or- 

Remus' trail of thoughts were abruptly interrupted however as Sirius threw himself on top of him and then leaned in to catch his lips with his own. Remus felt like he could faint at any minute as his body caught fire from the heated kiss and the butterflies in his stomach exploded and was flying everywhere. Remus gasped as he felt Sirius grind him again and then moaned as he felt Sirius thrust his bulge down on Remus' throbbing erection.

"Fuck, you're so hot Remus." Sirius panted as he broke the kiss. Remus was too far gone to find something to reply. After giving another hard thrust that left them both moaning Sirius lowered his head to the side of Remus' head and then leaned in to plant a moist kiss on his left ear. "You're amazing." Sirius whispered and then he bit down on his earlobe. Remus felt a strong shiver ran down his spine.

"God Sirius, you're-" Remus panted heavily but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sirius bit down on his sensitive spot on his neck. Moaning Remus started to swipe his hands up and down Sirius' back until he desperately moved them down to Sirius waistband. 

"Take them off." Remus panted against Sirius' hair as he tried to pull off Sirius' pants.

Sirius acted faster than the lightning as he wanted to comply to Remus wish. He rolled to the side, unbuckled and unzipped his trousers and lifted his hips so that he could yank them down his body. When they was finally off he threw them onto the floor to land on Remus' leather pants in a pile. 

Remus gulped as he wide eyed stared at Sirius' protruding erection. Not much was left for his imagination as the fabric was made of a thin, white material. Remus felt excitement churn in his belly while his mouth watered and his cock gave an interested twitch. Remus subconsciously licked his lips as his body yearned for the feel of Sirius.

Sirius looked at Remus wearing a smug grin, looking quite proud of himself. "Do you like what you see?" He teased and then rolled back and straddled Remus' hips again. Sirius placed his hands on either side of Remus' head as he lowered down his now trouser-free erection to press down into Remus'. As they collided with each other Remus let out a loud groaned and threw his head back. 

As Sirius started to move his body against him Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and drew him in for a heated kiss. But apparently Remus was dizzier than he first thought as he ended up swiping his tongue all over Sirius' face, totally missing his mouth.

Not seeming to mind Sirius made a sound from somewhere deep in his throat and then begun to swipe his tongue across Remus' face as well. Sirius started to run his hands up and down Remus' body as he heavily panted above him.

To an outsider it would probably look really weird watching them lick each other's faces like that but Remus didn't care. He had never felt this hot in his life and the feel of Sirius' tongue on his face and his erection pressed against his own made him feel giddy with happiness and arousal.

Feeling bold Remus stopped licking Sirius' face and instead proceeded to suck on Sirius' lower lip. Sirius growled and started to thrust harder and faster down at Remus'. 

Remus moaned and closed his eyes again as he threw his head back. God, he needed more. He needed to feel Sirius against him. For real.

Desperate for more friction Remus swiped his hands from Sirius' neck and down his back. Sirius gasped and then captured Remus' lips with his own as they shared a deep kiss. Remus' hands trailed down some more until they found their goal. Quickly Remus swiped his hands in under Sirius' briefs, positioned them on Sirius' naked buttocks and then squeezed them. Remus felt proud as Sirius groaned in response, but that sound also sent a spark of arousal straight down to his throbbing groin and Remus realized that he still needed more. 

Before Remus could rethink his actions he grabbed Sirius' briefs by the waistband and then started to pull them down. When Sirius didn't complain Remus began to yank them down further with some help from Sirius as he refrained from his thrusting for a couple of seconds.

After successfully yanking the trousers down to his knees Sirius grabbed them with one of his hands and then threw them onto their pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. 

Before Remus had any time to register what was happening Sirius had grabbed his own pair of briefs by the waistband and started to yank them down hos hips. He pulled them all the way down Remus' legs and then threw them away over his shoulder. 

Then both took a moment as they stared at the other's now clothes-free erection. As Remus watched Sirius' proud, long and slick cock he felt a shot of arousal reach his groin. He groaned as he watched Sirius' member make an excited twitch and felt his mouth begin to water again. He couldn't stop staring and didn't think anything could make him turn his gaze away from the wonderful sight in front of him.

But after a while Remus dared a glance up at Sirius to where he sat straddled between Remus' knees and groin. When he saw Sirius' expression Remus felt his excitement forcefully return with new powers. Sirius' lips were parted and he panted heavily. With lust visible in his eyes he stared longingly at Remus' erect member.

When Remus couldn't stand the longing anymore he took Sirius' left hand in his right and then yanked him down the bed to lay pressed on top of him again. When Remus felt Sirius' naked chest reach his own he captured Sirius' lips in a kiss that quickly got hungry. Spurred on by Remus' bluntness Sirius thrust down on Remus' again but this time totally naked. Remus shouted at the sensation, broke the kiss and then quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. Sirius moaned above him as he pressed his forehead to Remus' and he closed his eyes shut. 

Remus felt heat shoot through his body as he felt Sirius slide his cock along his inner thigh and then rub it against his own prick. Almost mad with desire Remus thrust his own hips upward to meet Sirius' halfway. As the pressure increased the contact became more intense and Remus lifted his hands to place them on Sirius' buttocks once again as he tried to help Sirius thrust down harder. 

When Sirius sneaked down his own pair of hands to grip Remus' cheeks Remus felt the pleasure in his groin slowly start to take over his body. Remus heard Sirius moan as he worked himself down on Remus body, rubbing their cocks together in a steady phase. Remus gasped and closed his eyes as he lifted his legs to position them around Sirius' waist. Remus left himself all to Sirius' mercy as he desperately tried to get release.

Sirius worked Remus between his hands and groin and he leaned in to pant in Remus' ear sending shivers down his spine. "You're incredible Remus." Sirius whispered as he kissed Remus ear. Then he bit down on his earlobe again.

"Fuck, Sirius you're amazing." Remus gasped against Sirius ear.

"I love it when you swear like that." Sirius smirked but then moaned as Remus licked his ear. 

"God Remus I'm close." He panted and then sped on his thrusts even more.

"Me too." Remus managed to mumble from where his lips lay pressed up Sirius' neck. 

Feeling himself growing closer to the edge Remus gathered his last bits of energy to meet Sirius' thrusts. He bit down on Sirius' shoulder but then his breath hitched as he saw Sirius sneak one of his hands down between them. With a firm grip Sirius grabbed Remus' shaft and then gave it a long stroke. 

Remus moaned and almost came at the spot when he realized that Sirius was stroking him. Sirius gave his length a couple of slow strokes as he watched Remus facial expressions change. Remus cock was already slick with precum from himself and Sirius.

Remus begun to lift his hips to meet Sirius' amazing hand when he felt Sirius press his own erection against him again. He moaned as Sirius started to stroke their members together. Remus body was on fire and all he could do was hold on to Sirius that felt incredible from where he lay pressed on top of him. Sirius started to move his body in time with the strokes and soon they were both a panting mess as they struggled the last seconds before release. 

Remus whole body was slick with sweat as he finally felt his orgasm hit him. With one last stroke from Sirius' hand Remus felt his body tense up as he arched his back. Remus threw his head back as he shut his eyes and gave one last loud moan as he felt Sirius stroke him into oblivion. As Remus bedazzled in the best orgasm of his life he vaguely noticed that Sirius seemed to have hit release as well. 

Harshly panting Remus relaxed back into the bed as he slowly came back to his senses. He felt Sirius slide off him when he rolled to the side to lie next to him on the bed. When Remus felt Sirius tug on his hand to hold it with his own Remus smiled and opened his eyes. But he felt his smile falter when he realized that his stomach was splayed with sticky come. He also noticed that some of it also had stuck on Sirius' right hand.

Remus felt himself blush when he realized what he and Sirius had done. But he still felt better than ever before. There was a warmth in his chest and he felt safe from where he lay on the bed with Sirius' hand in his. 

Remus sat up and reached for his wand at the nightstand. He cast a cleansing charm to clean up the mess they had made and then placed it back on the nightstand. Remus threw himself back down at the bed with a satisfied sigh.

When he heard Sirius clear his throat Remus turned his head to the side to look at him. 

"That was incredible." Sirius grinned as he leaned in to place a kiss on Remus' cheek. His voice was slightly hoarse from all moaning but Remus didn't complain. He had never heard a hotter sound in his life.

"I agree." Remus said honest as he smiled back at Sirius. Then he felt himself giggle as Sirius reached over to caress his hair with one of his hands. Merlin, not that giggle again.

Remus was exhausted after their endeavor but still leaned in to capture Sirius' lips with his own. He closed his eyes as he positioned himself half on top of Sirius, their chests pressed together as he slid his tongue inside Sirius mouth. The kiss quickly got heated but just as Remus started to feel heat shoot through his body again he heard the door flung open.

Remus and Sirius immediately broke the kiss and they whipped their heads around to search for the noise. Then they saw that the door stood wide open and Remus fervently started to fiddle for his bedspreads, desperately to cover himself. 

In through the door walked James and Peter.

"Oh no, not again! My eyes, they're burning!" Peter screamed as he covered his eyes and turned around to leave, but James stopped him as he walked inside and closed the door behind them. By now Remus had covered himself with his bedspreads and managed to cover at least Sirius' lower body.

"Maybe use a silencing charm next time, alright? People wondered if someone was hurt when they heard the moaning coming from out dorm. I told them you hurt your toe at the dance Sirius." James grinned as he walked through their dorm and then slumped down on his bed. 

"Git." Sirius answered James with an ugly grimace. 

"So did we miss something while we were gone?" James gave Sirius a suggestive wink as he got up from his bed and instead started walking toward them. 

"What are you doing in Remus' bed half-naked Sirius?" James added with a faked surprised expression. 

He made a staged gasp as he reached the side of Remus' bed. He had stopped by the pile of clothes on the floor and pointed at it with his index finger.

"What's this? A pile of clothes thrown off in a hurry? Very suspicious…" James exclaimed but then chuckled as he saw Remus' face turn bright scarlet from where he lay covered under his bedspreads that reached him up to his chin.

"Sod off Prongs." Sirius laughed as he tried to push James away from the side of the bed. 

"Aw, I love you too Sirius." James teased wearing a shit eating grin. 

"Actually McGonagall did a checkup in the common room about ten minutes ago and told all slackers to head back to their dorms. Wormy and I have been stuck in the staircase since then. "James shrugged and then he turned away from Remus and Sirius and started to walk back towards his own bed.

After a couple of seconds Remus had processed what James said and then realized what it meant. Oh Merlin. Had James and Peter eavesdropped on them for the last ten minutes, only waiting for an opportunity to walk inside? Remus felt his cheeks burn even more as he desperately hoped that they hadn't heard anything. But when he thought about it that would explain why Peter looked so green in the face. It almost looked like he has going to vomit or something. 

"Ah! Who have left their dirty briefs on MY bed!?" Peter squeaked out of nowhere. 

Turning his head to the side Remus watched Peter pick up a pair of briefs with his thumb and index finger, holding them as far away from his body as he could. Then Remus squinted his eyes to get a better look. They looked familiar...  
Remus' eyes widened in shock at the realization. Sharing a quick glance with Sirius he got his suspicions answered. They were Remus'. God, could it get more embarrassing?

Remus now vaguely remembered that Sirius had thrown off Remus' underpants in a hurry as they were desperate to get naked. Remus felt his face radiate heat like a stove and proceeded to hide his entire face under the covers. 

Clearing his throat Sirius mumbled "They're mine."

James crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Sirius an incredulous look. He wriggled his eyebrows at him and then continued to change into his pajamas. 

Peter looked disgusted as he threw the briefs over at Sirius. Then he huffed irritated and he walked back to his bed. 

"Now I'm going to sleep so I don't want to hear another thing about your ding dongs or were you put them or anything, alright! Good night." He said and then he quickly closed his curtains around him.

"Calm down Wormy, sheesh." James muttered but Peter couldn't hear him.

As James started to make his way to their shared bathroom Remus and Sirius positioned themselves next to each other on the bed. For the first time Remus was allowed to cuddle Sirius without being afraid of him finding out about it later. 

As they got comfortable on Remus' pillows Sirius captured Remus in a tight hug that warmed him up inside. He smiled back at Sirius when he felt him lift one of his hands to caress his hair. They smiled at each other for a while before Sirius spoke.

"I love you Moony. I love so much that sometimes it hurts in my chest by just thinking about it. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am right now, to be able to hold you without fear of being found out. You're amazing." He declared with a fond smile as he looked deeply into Remus' amber eyes.

Remus felt his swelling affection for Sirius rise in his chest and he felt warm all over. Sirius was too good for him. Too kind and fantastic. 

Remus gave Sirius a watery smile as he answered.

"I love you too Padfoot."

~

A couple of hours later Remus woke up from the snoring coming from James' bed across the room. Remus tiredly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up on his bed. But he startled when his hips bumped into something warm and heavy sleeping next to him. 

Turning his head to the side Remus looked down at Sirius' sleeping frame. Remus felt the warm feeling his chest return and a smile tug at his lips when he remembered the actions of the previous evening. 

As he though back to the heated moments they had shared in this bed only a couple of hours ago Remus felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. But he was too happy to feel ashamed of himself so he pushed his self-conscious thoughts away to the very back of his mind and instead reached out his right hand to caress Sirius' sleeping face. 

He swiped his thumb over his perfectly arched eyebrows, down the bridge of his sharp nose and then down to glide over his plump lips. Remus smiled to himself as his hand reached the beginning of Sirius' beautiful long black hair. He really looked to wonderful where he lay sleeping peacefully next to him. Remus didn't think he had ever seen something as sweet ever before.

As he continued to caress Sirius' sleeping face Remus let his mind wander some more.

Remus thought that he would remember that evening forever, because how could he forget the day that he got what he wanted? He felt a happy smile tug at his lips as he realized that yesterday had been the day when he had actually finally got Sirius. Perfect, beautiful and handsome Sirius. His Sirius. 

Remus cheeks hurt from all his smiling when he realized that Sirius really could be considered his now. 

Remus' desperate pleading to Lily felt like more than twelve hours ago and all his insecurities to whether Sirius liked him back or not was now gone. Sirius had told him that he loved him back and now he couldn't contain the excitement as to what the future could hold for them. He was so lucky right now and wanted to remember this feeling for all eternity. 

Remus had had a very marauder Halloween filled with laughing, dancing and his a terrific time with his best of friends. But above all he had got to be with Sirius. He felt both surprised and thankful over the fact that Lily's plan had worked. Remus didn't dare to think of possible horrible outcome that was sure to have been if she hadn't helped him pick an outfit. 

Smiling to himself yet again Remus positioned himself back under the sheets, turned around on the bed and proceeded to drape his arm over Sirius' chest and closed his eyes. He felt giddy and drunk on happiness at the feeling of Sirius' warm body sleeping next to him in his bed. And he wished that he would never have to let go.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to the story, and thus the end of my first ever written fanfiction.   
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I hope you like this last chapter as well. 
> 
> Happy Halloween y'all! <3 :D

Chapter 8:  
Epilogue

31 January 1976

Three months later Remus found himself sitting in the quiet of the library working on his latest transfigurations homework. It was soon to be curfew and he rushed to wrap up his work before he had to head back to the common room.

But Remus struggled to finish his essay as his mind always somehow ended up wandering back to thoughts of Sirius. Remus sighed dreamily as he thought about his wonderful, handsome and caring Sirius. Then with a resigned sigh Remus started to gather his things to leave. He knew that wouldn't get any more work done now. Not when he had started to fantasize about Sirius again. 

He grabbed his bag and threw it over his right shoulder and then begun walking out of the nearly empty library. Since it was the year of their OWL's Remus spend a lot of time in the library as he tried to catch up on their homework but every time he suggested James or Sirius should study as well they waved their hands at him and said something like 'I don't need to study, I already know it all.' or ' Come on Moony, it's like four months left! Relax and live a little, alright?' Remus shook his head as he thought back on his friend and boyfriend. 

Remus and Sirius had been going steady and their relationship had only grown stronger in the past couple of months. They had made it habit of trying to steal kisses from each other at every opportunity, from under the table in the great hall or in between classes in dark alcoves. Remus' cheeks hurt from the extent of his smile when he thought back on this one time when Sirius had waited for him after his Aritmacy class only to grab him by the arm and threw them into an abandoned classroom to have some time on their own. 

Afterwards they ended up rushing in late to Professor Slughorn's Potions class and Remus had been extremely embarrassed since he was red in the face and his hair stood out in the most peculiar angles. But lucky for him Sirius had said something about running into a couple of Slytherins that he given a piece of his mind. Most of the class seemed to buy it but James gave them a knowing look and Peter fake-vomited in his cauldron. 

When Remus reached the entrance hall on his way back to the common room he passed by Snape that gave him an evil glare and a disapproving sneeze. Remus liked to think it was because of his appearance but knew that Snape despised him for more reasons than that. He had his assumptions about Remus and Sirius' relationship and not seeming to be able to simply mind his own business he always huffed something mean to Remus when they passed by each other in the hallways.

Determined not to let Snape's foul mood affect him Remus shrugged the uncomfortable feeling of off him and started to head up the many flight of starts on his way to the portrait hole.

On this very staircase he had stood three months ago with his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he searched the crowd for Sirius. Remus was in a great depth to Lily after she had helped him and almost immediately after Remus had placed his foot outside the door leading to their dorm the morning after the feast Lily had been there. She quickly had grabbed him by the arm and then yanked him down the flights of stairs, not seeming to hear his complaining or note his refusal. James, Sirius and Peter were left behind in the doorway gaping. Remus had turned around to look over his shoulder and he gave them an apologetic look but he ended up looking like he was in pain since Lily forcefully dragged him along after her. Why did they let girls into the boys' dormitories now again? Remus would never understand. 

Having no other choice but to follow Lily Remus soon found himself being dragged to the abandoned boy's bathroom on the sixth floor. After Lily checked it was free from other students she had slammed the door shut behind them and then finally let Remus' abused arm go. 

She had looked almost crazy as she turned her attention back to Remus with a huge grin.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Remus blurted, feeling his cheeks redden. Merlin, was she really going to press him for the details?

"How did it go for you and Black of course!" She asked and then grabbed Remus shoulders shaking him slightly.

Remus tried to look away from her prying eyes as he turned his gaze to look at his own reflection in the mirror. Oh god. He was scarlet in the face and he had a huge hickey on his neck from where Sirius had been sucking the night before. Okay, now he kind of understood why Lily was so curious. 

"Well..." Remus started but felt his voice trail off as his whole body blushed from the embarrassment. 

"Come on you have to tell me Remus. I helped you to look hot and sexy, remember?" She laughed and then gave Remus a not-so-subtle wink. 

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." Remus mumbled.

"That's more like it." She gave him a smug grin and then let go of his shoulders. She leaned her back against the wooden door and crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked at Remus' scarlet face and wide eyes. 

"The detailed version please." She purred, raising her chin in the air.

Oh Merlin, Lily did not make him do this. 

Feeling defeated Remus started on the explanation, though she got the light version but he refrained from telling her that.

"Ehm... We kind of met up in the entrance hall, you know, and then he led me to our table..." He trailed of as Lily got a mad glint in her eyes. "Continue." She demanded.

"Well, then we danced some, went outside, he told me he loved me and then we made out by the lake-"

"Wait, wait! Hold on for a second!" Lily almost shouted as he flung her hands in the air and started to walk toward Remus. Remus felt his heart rate quicken as she got closed to him. 

"What do you mean 'He told me he loved me', he did? Did the over confident, arrogant Sirius Bloody Black tell you that?" She gasped and then clasped her hand over her mouth looking astonished. 

Remus blushed even more as he nodded in response. 

"And you made out?" She was gaping now, staring at him wide eyed. But Remus didn't blame her, it was hard for him to understand as well.

"Yes we did but then James had to interrupt at the worst possible moment and we headed back inside."

"Damn Potter..." He heard Lily mutter under her breath as he went on with the story telling.

"When the feast ended at midnight Sirius and I headed back for our dorm and there I confessed it all to him. He told me he loved me again and then we, ehm..." Remus trailed off as he turned his gaze to look down at his feet. Lily was not going to press him for any more information, this had to be enough.

"You what?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper, grabbing Remus by the shoulders gain to try and make him look her in the eye. Remus usually loved Lily for being so determined when he watched as a spectator but now that he was on the receiving end he despised it. 

"You shagged?" Lily asked him looking shocked, seeming to have a hard time believing him. But then when she lowered her gaze to look over at Remus' hickey again she grinned and gave Remus a smug grin.

"You did, didn't you?" She asked and then let go of his shoulders and instead gave him a pat on the back. Remus didn't trust his voice so he stayed silent. Although apparently his red face and panicked eyes that looked around everywhere but at Lily was all proof she needed.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you! Remus, the plan was a success and I'm so happy for you, come here." She looked proud as she threw herself at Remus in a tight hug. Remus felt his panic subside when he realized that Lily only wanted the best for him. Suddenly feeling thankful Remus answered the hug and chuckled as he thanked Lily for her help one last time.

Remus had made it back to the portrait hole now and after saying 'Fizzing Whizbees' aloud the Fat Lady opened it to him and he crouched inside. 

When he entered the common room he noticed that it was full of activity. To his left Remus spotted Alice and Frank writing on the transfigurations essay. Remus gave them a nod as he walked further into the room. 

At the far right corner of the room he saw a group of second years playing exploding snap and at the far left corner was a group of sixth and seventh years studying in silence. When Remus turned his head to look to his right he spotted James, Sirius and Peter sitting in their usual spot by the fireplace. They often hogged the most comfortable sofas and hexed anyone that tried to sit down in them. Remus knew it wasn't fair for the other Gryffindors but since he preferred to sit down on a comfortable couch rather than a hard chair he didn't do anything about it.

Remus felt himself smile as he waved to his friends and then walked over to sit down with them. He slumped down next to Sirius on a particularly cozy sofa. Sirius immediately threw his arm over his shoulders and repositioned on the couch so that their thighs lay pressed together. He gave Remus a proud smirk and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

"Welcome back Moony. I missed you." He whispered, literally pressing his lips to Remus' ear in the process. Before he leaned back he let out a low chuckle and Remus felt a shiver run down his spine and his heart beat fasten.

Sirius was very open with showing his affection for Remus and Remus suddenly wondered why none of the other Gryffindor students occupying the common room seemed to notice. But then he realized that perhaps they all knew but didn't care about it. 

"Ewww..."

Remus reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sirius as he searched for the noise. He noted that it had come from where Peter sat at the sofa, looking slightly sea sick. Remus knew that Peter didn't mean anything bad by it, he simply didn't fancy having to watch two of his best mates being all lovey- dovely in his attendance. Remus liked to think it was because he was jealous. His trail of thought was interrupted when he saw James give Peter a sharp jab in the shoulder.

"Come on Wormy grow up already. All your fake-vomiting got old about two months ago." He scolded him with a disapproving look. Peter immediately stopped with his grimaces, straightened his posture and mumbled an 'Okay'. 

Looking quite proud of himself James turned his attention away from Peter and instead proceeded to look over at where Sirius and Remus where sitting. He started to dig around in his trouser pocket before he lifted the Marauder's Map out of it. Placing it on the table in front of him he turned his hazel eyes to look into Sirius' grey ones.

"Why don't you take this?" He asked Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Smirking Sirius leaned forward to grab it from the table, not letting go of Remus' shoulders.

"Thanks Prongs, and oh, look at the time, I gotta go!" He gasped over dramatically. He stood up from the couch and then turned around to help Remus stand as well. "You coming Moony?" He winked at Remus.

Remus felt heat shoot through his body as he nodded in response. He then felt himself being dragged out of the common room by Sirius. Vaguely he thought he heard Peter mumble a 'Not again' and James answer him 'Git, what did I just tell you?'. 

The truth was that Sirius and Remus sort of had made a habit to grab the Marauder's Map and then sneak out the castle to find new places to snog at during the last couple of months. Though, after a while it had gone from just snogging to shagging as well. Remus felt himself blush when he counted the places they had shagged at already; the library, the charms classroom, the potions dungeon, the entrance hall, the room of requirements...

One time they had forgotten the Marauder's Map in their dorm but lucky enough hadn't walked in to either a teacher or wandering prefects. But the look on James' and Peter's faces when they got back made Remus never want to forget the map again. 

"W-what did you and Padfoot do in the library in the exact same spot for one hour?" Peter had piped as he waved the Map around with his hand. Remus had felt himself blush when he realized that James and Peter had been able to follow their footsteps on the map. That was a mistake he never wanted to make again and especially since James kept patting Sirius on the back shouting 'Padfoot, my man!' for a whole week. 

When Remus and Sirius came back from their nightly adventures around the castle James always looked overly excited as he took in their messed up appearances. But looking exhausted, sweaty and messed up apparently wasn't enough proof since James often asked them things like 'Hey mates! Did you have fun?' with a mocking grin. Sometimes Remus wondered who was more excited over his and Sirius' relationship; them or James. Or perhaps Lily. Remus often thought that the similarities between James and Lily were remarkable when it came to wanting to bring Remus and Sirius together but he didn't tell Lily that. She still hadn't forgiven James for the extremely embarrassing song he had dedicated to her during the Halloween feast.

As Remus followed Sirius out of the portrait hole Sirius gave the map to him. After whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he felt Sirius tug at his sleeve and felt himself being enveloped in a tight hug. He smelled in Sirius' unique scent of rain and grass and started to feel dizzy with excitement.

As they discussed the location for tonight's adventure Remus couldn't help the smile that tugged at his hips. He was so lucky to have Sirius and he still sometimes had a hard time understanding that Sirius actually liked him back. That his love wasn't one sided after all. 

Remus felt the warmth spread in his chest as Sirius steered their steps toward the well-known abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. He felt the excitement churn in his belly when Sirius leaned in to press a light kiss on his cheek.

Remus still thought he was dreaming sometimes, helplessly praying that he wouldn't wake up when Sirius told him reassuring words. 

Smiling once again Remus turned his head to look up at Sirius. He felt the affection for the other boy swell in his chest when Sirius gave him a fond smile of his own. They stopped where they were in the middle of the stairs when Sirius reached out to spread his fingers in Remus' hair. Remus closed his eyes momentarily as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He hummed in response and then opened his eyes again. 

"You're so beautiful." Sirius whispered gently.

Remus chest hurt from the love and gratitude he felt for Sirius right then. Not knowing what else to do he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you." He pleaded and then felt his cheeks burn when he met Sirius curious eyes.

With a wide grin and fondness in his eyes Sirius answered:

"I love you too." 

Then he leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own.

Remus had never felt happier. 

THE END


End file.
